Engaño
by Rinoa Shinomori
Summary: FINAL Aoshi dscubre k su Matrimonio es una Farsa y k su Esposa le es infiel. Misao vive a la Sombra de un Esposo k la Dsprecia...,El intentara enfrentarse al Engaño y Ayudarla a Ella.
1. Default Chapter

hOLA A TODOS!  
aqui de nuevo con otro Fic jejeje he aprovechado mi Tiempo sin ordenador para buscar inspiracion y la e encontrado jejeje. Aunque este Fic tenia planeado subirlo hacia Tiempo no me animaba a hacerlo y esta Noche k taba aburrida pues... weno, por probar no pasa nada. Espero k sea Bien acogido jeje Lo unico que puedo añadir es k el Tema del k trata es La Violencia de Genero, ( y tmb a los cuernos jajaja) es un Tema muy actual y como me gustan tanto los dramas... k mas dramatico k ese tema, Ne? Espero k les guste, La pareja Principal (pa variar) son Aoshi y Misao, es que me encanta! jajaja y apart e tenido k cambiar un poco sus personalidades para almoldarlas a la Trama.  
Disfruteeeeen! 

CAPITULO 1- SOSPECHAS Y AFIRMACIONES

Aoshi miro el calendario que habia en la puerta de la nevera mientras se tomaba su cafe de cada mañana. se fijo en una fecha que pocos dias antes el mismo habia repasado con un boligrafo, era el aniversario de su boda con Tsubame hacia ya cuatro años. Ni siquiera le habia comprado un regalo aun y no quedaban si no dos dias, aunque Ella no estaria para la fecha ya que ultimamente siempre estaba de viaje de negocios y hacia dos semanas que se habia ido a USA a trabajar en un proyecto muy importante segun Ella, y no volveria hasta dentro de varios dias mas. Hacia un año que su matrimonio no andaba bien, coincidiendo con las ofertas de proyectos de Tsubame en Estados Unidos. Desde su primer viaje a New York la notaba distinta, mas retraida, mas distante a El..., pero no triste, en cambio se veia aun mas Feliz. Practicamente Aoshi habia aprendido a vivir solo durante ese ultimo año, Tsubame y El seguian hablando cadia Dia por telefono, pero no eran conversaciones como cuando eran Novios o Recian Casados, que podian pasarse horas enteras hablando sin parar... sus conversacion se habian vuelto vacias y rutinarias... casi se habia convertido en completos desconocidos que compartian Matrimonio... al principio todo aquello le dolia profundamente a Aoshi, la Amaba, la Amaba como a Nadie en el Mundo y toda esa lejania que se interponia entre Ellos le sumio en una horrible oscuridad... hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.  
Su Matrimonio no iba bien, no mantenian Relaciones, Ni compartian Besos, apenas se dedicaban una Miserable Caricia! Su Trabajo se habia adueñado de la vida de Ambos, los dos con grandes sueños profecionales solo se dejaron llevar por su Trabajo y la codicia de ascenso para ambos poder despues comprar una buena casa y establecerse comodamente, y despues empezar a formar Su Familia..., pero con el tiempo solo valia el trabajo y los Sueños de Familia se esfumaron.  
Cuando ya se habia acostumbrado a los tantos viajes de Su Esposa un Amigo Suyo que viajo a New York le dio una Noticia que le despejaba las dudas de porque tantos Viajes de Negocios. Con gran pesar Su Amigo le informo que vio a Tsubame en un Bar en Fin de Semana con otro Hombre y no en Plan de Negocios. Recordo su reaccion al enterarse, casi rompe todos los objetos de cristal de la casa... pero no por el hecho de que estubiera con otro, ya que a esas alturas poco sentia hacia Tsubame, si no que Ella lo habia llamado esa misma Noche desde el telefono de un hotel que averiguo que no era el suyo diciendole que habia estado trabajando hasta tarde y habia quedado agotada.  
De eso habian pasado tres Meses y aun cada vez que la veia permanecia apacible, como si nada pasara... tanto daño le habia hecho que lo unico que esperaba era Pillarla con las manos en la masa y pedirle el Divorcio, pero aun No.  
Dejo la taza de cafe en el fregadero de la espaciosa cocina y fue a darse una ducha.  
La verdad que algo bueno habia sacado tanto trabajo, no solo la destruccion de su Matrimonio. Gracias a los ascensos de ambos tenian Dinero de sobra y al final pudieron comprar un Lujoso Atico en el centro de Tokyo, con preciosas vistas a la zona empresarial de la ciudad y con todo lo que podian desear, decorada esquisitamente por Tsubame.  
Despues de darse un buen fregado en su ducha de hidromasaje se dirigio unicamente vestido con una toalla a la cadera, al tener tanto tiempo libre por la ausensia de Su Esposa habia invertido sus horas de descanso en sacar el mayor provecho de su cuerpo, luciendo un torso musculoso y perfecto. Se habia convertido en uno de los empresarios mas elegantes y atractivos, ya con sus 25 años. Se metio en su cuarto ropero, donde guardaba todos sus trajes de chaqueta y demas. se vistio, cogio su maletin de encima de la mesa de su despacho y se dirigio al ascensor para tomar rumbo a su oficina.

Todo cambiaria Su Vida sin el saberlo el dia que Tsubame volvio de su viaje un par de Dias despues.  
El se encontraba en su despacho haciendo unos arreglos a un proyecto que tenia en mente. Tsubame habia vuelto el Dia anterior de su viaje, pero nada mas despertar esa Mañana habia salido de la Casa y no volvio hasta entrada la Noche. Traia muchas bolsas de ropa y joyas en las manos y una gran sonrisa. En ese momento Aoshi salia de la cocina de coger algo de picar y miro desconcertado a Su Esposa.

De donde has sacado todas esas bolsas?.- Pregunto, dispuesto a ir en ese momento a ver por internet cuanto dinero habia en su cuenta.  
- Tranquilo Aoshi, no es de tu cuenta.- Dijo Ella como leyera su mente.  
- Eso es lo que has hecho todo el Dia? podrias haber venido conmigo a almorzar.- Intento disimular interes Aoshi.  
- Tenia una Cita de trabajo importante y despues fuimos a hacer unas compras...- Conto Tsubame algo despistada.  
- Tu cita de trabajo y Tu?.- La pillo Aoshi, aunque intentando aparentar inocencia.  
- No! Claro que No...- Balbuceo Tsubame.- Una amiga y Yo!  
- Una Amiga?  
- Esto que es! Un interrogatorio!.- Grito Ella, dejando las bolsas en el sillon.- Si, Una Amiga... - Asi? Que amiga, la conozco?.- Preguntaba Aoshi metiendose de nuevo en la Cocina para tirar la cascara del Platano que comia.  
- No... es...- Tsubame se quedo un rato pensando.- La Esposa de un compañero de trabajo!  
- Ah...- Solto El, dirigiendose indiferentemente a su Despacho de nuevo.  
- Por cierto Cariño, Hablando de Esa Amiga, te tengo una sorpresa preparada para mañana!.- Sonrio Ella, corriendo detras de Aoshi.  
- Una sorpresa? De que se trata?  
- Una Cena que haremos aqui en Casa.- Anuncio Ella.- Vendra un Amigo Nuestro que Curiosamente ha coincidido Conmigo en el trabajo de Estados Unidos, Su Esposa es Esa Amiga con la que fui a comprar esta Tarde!.

Aoshi fruncio el ceño, pero no por la Cena sorpresa, si no por que Su Esposa hablaba como si lo que dijera fuera verdad, tan feliz, mientras El sabia la verdad y Ella pensaba que le tomaba el pelo. Aunque Tsubame tradujo esa mala mirada de otra forma.

No es culpa Mia sorprenderte con invitados!.- Se defendio Ella.- Ellos viven en USA y como son Conocidos Nuestros y vienen a Japon por asuntos de negocios lo menos que podemos hacer es invitarles.

Me vas a decir quienes son?.- Sentencio Aoshi, algo extrañado.  
- No lo vas a adivinar! Fue tanta casualidad encontrarle en USA hace un par de meses que no me lo creia!  
- Di de una vez! - Yahiko Mioujin!.- Grito Tsubame extrañamente emocionada.

El corazon de Aoshi paro al oir aquel Nombre de boca de Su Esposa. Entonces... era El, era El con quien Tsubame le engañaba, por el Tsubame pasaba mas Tiempo en hoteles en USA alegando que trabajaba, que en Casa con Su Marido... pero entonces callo en la cuenta. Yahiko! Un amigo de la Infancia! No, El no podia hacerle eso, pero... Recordo que El lucho por el Amor de Tsubame contra Yahiko años atras... Su mente se hizo un alboroto.

No te sorprende!  
- La verdad es que si... hace mucho que no le veo...- Susurro Aoshi, algo confundido.  
- Bueno, pues como te decia esta de viaje de negocios y les invite a El y a Su Esposa a Cenar Mañana, ahora me doy una buena ducha y me acuesto, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Buenas Noches!.- Su Esposa le dejo en medio del pasillo, entrando en la puerta del Dormitorio.

No podia ser, sus Primera Hipotesis eran que ese Conocido de Meses era Su Amante, pero no podia ser Yahiko, y tampoco podian tener Ambos la cara de organizar una Cena Intima en su Propia Casa y encima con El Delante! Y bueno, tambien la Esposa de Yahiko que de seguro no tenia idea de Nada..., pero eso No era lo importante, tenia que prepararse, Mañana se fijaria bienen cada movimiento de Ambos para asegurarse de que sus hipotesis eran Ciertas o Falsas. Tsubame podia hacerle mas daño del que creia.

Llego el Gran Dia.  
Tsubame se paso toda la Jordanada fuera de la casa, como siempre. Aoshi fue a trabajar por la mañana, pero llego temprano a casa para supervisar los preparativos de la velada que habia organizado Su Esposa. Tsubame habia engargado la comida a un Restaurante muy lujoso de la Ciudad y dos Camareros para que les sirvieran en la mesa de la Sala. Parecia muy Emocionada con la Visita, mas de lo Normal... eso daba mas Sospechas a Shinomori.  
Aoshi permanecia frente a uno de los Espejos de Su Ropero, mientras se hacia el Nudo en la Corbata y pensaba en Todo lo que podia pasar Esa Noche. Sus Dudas quedarian despejadas por Fin, pero lo que Mas esperaba y deseaba es que estubiera Equivocado.  
El Timbre sono y seguidamente se oyeron Voces saludandose amistosamente. Esa era La Señal, tenia que salir alli y enfrentarse lo mas Frio posible a la Situacion. Salio al pasillo y desde su Pocision vio a Tsubame hablando con un Hombre alto, moreno y bastante Atractivo. Hablaban con mucha confianza y se dedicaban Sonrisas complices. Tsubame se fijo en que Su Marido venia hacia Ellos e hizo que Yahiko se virara para que se vieran.

Aoshi!.- Grito El Moreno, abriendo los brazos para darse un abrazo.  
- Yahiko.- Dijo Aoshi, intentando mostrar Entusiasmo.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, aunque ninguno estubiera comodo con la situacion.

Como estas Viejo Amigo?.- Pregunto Yahiko, falsamente interesado.  
- Ya ves.. Liado con el trabajo, como Todos...- No pudo evitar soltar Esa Ironia, pero Nadie se dio Cuenta.  
El Moreno rio a Su Comentario.- Si, es verdad, te presento a Mi Esposa.

Yahiko se echo a un lado para dejar en el Campo de Vision de Aoshi una preciosa muchacha, de Delgada Figura, Baja y con Rostro Angelical, de Enormes ojos Verdes y un Cabello Negro y Largo. Ella le dedico una Sonrisa Timida y se acerco al Grupo.

Hola Aoshi, Yahiko me ha Hablado mucho de Ti...-Dijo Ella, extendiendo Su Mano hacia El.

Aoshi la tomo, mirandola profundamente.

Perdona, creo que no nos han Presentado...- Susurro El, sin soltarle La Mano.  
- Se Llama Misao, La Esposa de Yahiko.- Dijo algo Molesta Tsubame, cogiendo el Brazo de Su Esposo para que soltara la Mano de la Joven.  
- Misao? Encantado.- Se le escapo a Shinomori.  
- Igualmente.- Rio Ella, mientras Yahiko volvia a ponerse delante de Ella, apagando Su Sonrisa y dejandola en un 3º Plano de Nuevo.  
- Bueno, ya que nos hemos saludado.  
- Si, pasemos a la Sala, la Cena ya esta servida, Comida Tipica Japonesa, supuse que la echarias de Menos.- Dijo Tsubame, soltandose del Brazo de Aoshi y cogiendo el de Yahiko para acompañarlo a la Sala.

Aoshi iba a caminar tras Ellos cuando se dio cuenta de que Misao se habia quedado Atras, se giro y le ofrecio Su Brazo con Una Sonrisa.

Vamos Misao, te Acompaño.  
- Gracias, eres Muy Amable.- Misao Accedio con algo de Timidez.

Los Cuatro se sentaron en la Mesa de Cristal que se encontraba en Medio de una Sala de Grandes Cristaleras, iluminada por velas y por las Luces de la Ciudad en la Oscuridad de la Noche. Una vista realmente Magica. La Cena transcurrio tranquila, hablaron de Temas vacios y corrientes, sin Ningun Interes, aunque mas Bien hablaban Tsubame y Yahiko. El Primer indicio que le dio la Razon a Aoshi, esa Extraña Compenetracion que tenian Ellos... de resto en algunas Conversaciones participaba Aoshi, pero cuando Tsubame y Yahiko no le daba Espacio para hablar se quedaba mirando a Misao, que permanecia Callada y Guardando la Compostura al Lado de Su Esposo. Parecia una Mujer Triste, Callada, aunque sus Ojos mostraran una Vivacidad Increible... Se dio Cuenta de que la Bella Muchacha parecia vivir a la Sombra de Yahiko, que No la dejaba practicamente hablar. Despues de la Cena se fueron al Balcon del Atico, donde se sentaron en unos confortables Sillones mientras tomaban el Licor despues de Comer o se Fumaban algun que otro Puro Caro. A esas Alturas de la Noche aun seguian Conversando unicamente Tsubame y Yahiko. Aoshi empezaba a Desesperarse, aquella Velada le estaba revolviendo el Estomago. Aprovechando un Silencio entre Su Esposa y Su Amigo de la Infancia quizo poner mas Interesante la Noche.

Y como se Conocieron Misao y Tu?.- Le Pregunto Aoshi a Yahiko, dando un trago de su Licor.  
Por unos instantes permanecieron callados Todos, pero Misao quizo tambien Aprovechar la Ocacion para hablar un poco.  
- Bueno, Fue hace unos Tres años...- Empezo a decir La Chica.  
- Si, Despues de acabar Mi Carrera de Empresariales, fui a vivir a Nueva York y por Arte del Destino conoci a Misao.- La interrumpio Yahiko.- Fue muy Rapido, empezamos a Salir y Bueno..., Nos Casamos con unos Meses de Noviazgo, No es Cierto Misao?  
- Si, Cariño.- Asintio Ella, volviendo a hundirse en el Silencio.  
- Creo que es Hora de traer La Sorpresa!.- Se levanto Tsubame, parecia algo Molesta.- Yahiko, acompañame a Buscarlo, Les va a Encantar.  
- Si, Por supuesto, no se muevan de Aqui!.- Grito Yahiko, mientras se metia dentro del Piso tras Tsubame.

Durante unos Minutos aquello quedo en Silencio.  
Aoshi no apartaba la mirada de la Preciosa Chica que estaba frente a El. Ella sentia como El no le Quitaba la Vista de Encima y se dedicaba a darle sorbos rapidos a su Licor, aparentando estar Distraida. Mientras Aoshi la miraba se Preguntaba como Ella podia Dejarse manejar de esa Forma por Su Marido, Dejandola a un Lado Siempre... Ese era otro Indicio de Sus Sospechas y le dolia que La Pobre Misao estubiera Metida en Ello, Seguramente Inocente de lo que Pasaba. Se veia tan... Perdida.

Te lo pasas Bien?.- Pregunto Aoshi, con un Tono de Asco.  
- Claro...- Susurro Ella, no muy Convencida.  
- No mientas, Se te Nota en la Cara.- Rio Shinomori.- Yo tambien lo Estoy pasando Fatal.  
- Bueno, pero Yahiko y Tsubame parecen muy Contentos, Me Alegro.- Sonrio La Chica, con una Sonrisa Dulce e Inocente.

A Aoshi le conmovio esa Sonrisa, definitivamente Misao No sabia Nada y permanecia Ciega al Lado de ese Hombre que le Ponia Los Cuernos tan Descaradamente. Se llevaria una Enorme Decepcion si supiera lo que El...

Y... Tienes una Casa muy Bonita.- Dijo Misao, Incomodada por esas Profundas Miradas que le Lanzaba Aoshi.- Debeis ser muy Felices Aqui..., Lo Siento, eso No es Asunto Mio.- Rio Ella, Intentando disculpar su Atrevimiento.  
- No, Tranquila, No lo Somos.- Pronuncio tranquilamente Aoshi, acabando Su Copa de Licor.- Era mas Bonito antes.  
- Lo Sien.  
- No te disculpes, No es culpa Tuya.- Sonrio Aoshi.- Tu eres Feliz con Yahiko, perdona el Atrevimiento - Bueno, si Tu confias en Mi eso, Supongo que ... Yo Quiero Mucho a Yahiko...- Misao miraba hacia la Nada, con algo de Tristeza.  
- El a Ti?.- Aoshi sintio Deseos de darse un Puñetazo.

En esos Momentos entraron Yahiko y Tsubame y Gracias a Dios El y Misao pudieron Olvidar La Ultima pregunta que habia formulado Aoshi. No queria que Ella se diera cuenta de Todo el Engaño, No queria ver esa Inocencia Rota..., pero Casi le da motivos para Sospechar, haciendola Recapacitar con sus Dichosas Preguntas.  
La gran Sorpresa que Trajeron fue un Album con algunas Fotos de cuando Ellos eran Pequeños. Fue lo mas Divertido de la Noche, se entretubieron un par de Horas Mas Recordando viejos Momentos, de cuando aun eran Puros.

nOTAS DE LA aUTORA:

Lo exo, exo esta, Ne? pues aki Lo dejo, solo spero recibir algun Review, aunque sea pa Criticarlo, uno aprende de sus Fallos jajaja La idea de Poner a Yahiko y Tsubame en esos Papeles me los dio Pola jejejeje No esta mal un poco un Cambio, a mi Me gusto la Idea, Gracias amiga por el Consejo.  
Ahora solo queda ver sus Opiniones, las spero con inpaciencia.  
Muchos besos!


	2. 1º Encuentro

Hola!  
Me ha dado un arrebato y e actualizado dos Fics en un Dia jajajaja, Este no sabia si seguirlo hasta mas tarde, pero... No toy pasando unos buenos dias y por lo menos a mi la tristeza me inspira jajaja, k se le va a acer? Solo tengo k decir k los personajes No me pertenecen y k esto es un A/M con un Tema actual k ay k erradicar d la Sociedad..., Muchos besos a todos. 

**Capitulo 2: 1º Encuentro.**

Al llegar a La Habitacion del Hotel Yahiko fue directamente al Mini-Bar y se puso Una Copa de Wisky con Agua, mientras Misao se metia en el Baño para cambiarse de Ropa. Yahiko se sento en uno de los Sillones y se puso a Leer uno de los Periodicos que habia en la Pequeña Mesa de Cafe frente a El. Tan concentrado estaba Leyendo que apenas se dio cuenta cuando Misao salio del Baño, con un Camison Blanco muy corto y el Pelo suelto encima de los Hombros. Ella se puso delante de Yahiko unos Instantes, esperando que El levantara La Mirada y le dijera algo... pero los Minutos pasaban y El no parecia Inmutarse de la Presencia de Su Esposa. Ella suspiro Decepcionada, ya estaba acostumbrada hacia unos Meses a que Su Marido la ignorara completamente. Entristecida se metio en la Cama mientras Yahiko entraba en el Baño. Salio con Su Pijama puesto y se echo en la Cama al lado de Misao, apagando las Luces.

Buenas Noches Misao.- dijo, antes de Cerrar los Ojos.  
- Buenas Noches...- Susurro Ella.

Por unos Instantes se quedo mirando a Su Esposo. Le queria, pero hacia Meses que El no parecia sentir lo Mismo, ya no la Besaba, le echaba Piropos, ya ni hacian el Amor... se sentia Sola, solo queria que Yahiko tubiera algun Gesto Cariñoso con Ella. Como un Impulso desesperado se acerco a El y apoyo Su Rostro en el pecho de El, haciendo que Yahiko abriera los Ojos extrañado. Misao levanto la Mirada, para encontrarse con los Ojos de El, y despues de unos Instantes mirandose acerco su rostro y lo Beso. Un Beso que duro unos Minutos, pero que El no correspondia con Buena gana. Al rato Yahiko la aparto algo brusco y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a darle las Buenas noches y alegando algo de que estaba cansado.  
Misao se quedo en su misma posicion un rato, despues tambien se dio la vuelta y se acurruco entre las sabanas, ocultando sus lagrimas con ellas.  
- Que he hecho mal?...- Susurro dolorida.

Pasaron algunos Dias mas y Aoshi no podia dejar de pensar en otra cosa. Su Esposa pasaba todo el Dia hasta tarde fuera de Casa y no podia evitar pensar que estaba con Yahiko. Tenia que asegurarse de ello, tenia que despejar esa duda de su Mente... no sabia como, pero tenia que acabar con todo aquello, estaba harto de aparentar El Marido que no se entera de Nada, lo unico que queria era volver a ser feliz con alguien y aquella Historia ya le tenia harto. Durante toda la Mañana estubo pensando en como asegurarse de que la relacion de Tsubame con Yahiko era de verdad.  
No queria hacerlo pero la Persona que mas podia ayudarle era Misao, ella tambien era una de las perjudicadas y si juntaban fuerzas podrian con Todo ello, pero no queria que por su culpa aquella Preciosa chica perdiera su Inocencia y su corazon se rompiera... Pero el Destino solo se encargo de unirlos, sin Necesidad de que Aoshi tubiera que buscarla, aunque habia desisitdo de la Idea.  
A la hora del Almuerzo se fue solo a uno de los Restaurantes lujosos de la Ciudad, le apetecia una Buena comida y un Licor para despejar su Mente, distraerse un poco de todo. Su sorpresa al entrar en el Local y encontrarse a Misao almorzando sola en una de las Mesas, parecia muy triste. Antes de ir a saludarla se quedo Viendola. Aquella figura perfecta, envuelta por un precioso vestido blanco de palabra de honor, con el pelo suelto y unos tacones enormes... realmente ningun Hombre podia pasar de una Belleza como Ella. Pero le llamo tambien la atencion, Su Rostro, esos Ojos llorosos y esa Sonrisa perdida... Cogio confianza y se sento a su lado, saludandola con una gran Sonrisa, que Ella le devolvio sinceramente, porque al ver a Aoshi alli Misao se alegro realmente. Estaba contenta de tener alguien con quien hablar, estaba harta de la Soledad.

Que hace una Mujer tan guapa aqui tan sola? y Yahiko?.- Pregunto Aoshi, esta vez habia olvidado el Asunto de Yahiko y Tsubame.  
- Quedamos aqui para almorzar Juntos, pero... se habra olvidado otra vez.- Dijo Ella tranquilamente.  
- Otra vez?.- Aoshi se extraño.  
- Si, bueno... Yahiko es un Hombre ocupado, no debe malgastar su tiempo almorzando Conmigo.- Rio Ella, pero una risa triste.  
- Te puedo asegurar que Nadie malgastaria su Tiempo Contigo Misao.- Dijo Aoshi, convencido.- Yo no te dejaria colgada aqui.  
- Gracias Aoshi..., pero da igual, no tiene importancia.- Le respondio con una Sonrisa.  
- Entonces te importa que te acompañe, Mi Esposa tampoco comera Conmigo.- Rio Aoshi.- Nos haremos compañia mutuamente.  
- No tienes porque quedarte por Compromiso.  
- No es compromiso, quiero quedarme aqui Contigo, charlar un rato y eso... si Tu quieres claro

Ella solo le dedico la sonrisa mas grande que habia surgido en su rostro durante el tiempo que se habian visto. Pasaron una Velada interesante en la que hablaron de su Pasado, de cosas de su Vida, Anecdotas,..., Rieron agusto como hacia tiempo que No. Ambos sintieron el mismo sentimientos Agradable, ambos habia tiempo que no compartian una conversacion tan interesante con Nadie, que no se sentia tan agusto con Nadie mas... realmente habian conectado Bien.

Estudiabas?.- se quedo boquiabierto matt, empezando a asociar su belleza con esa profecion.  
- Si, en Columbia..., Queria ser Publicista.- Reconocia Ella.  
- Y Porque lo dejaste? - Por Yahiko, El me pidio que lo dejara todo, fue una peticion muy Romantica, me dijo que lo dejara Todo y solo estubiera para El, y asi lo hize... aunque...- Su voz se entristecio de repente.  
- Aunque que?.- Se intereso Aoshi.  
- No, nada... cosas Mias - Venga Misao, puedes confiar en Mi... dime, te noto muy triste, Donde ha quedado esa Sonrisa Alegre?.- Dijo tiernamente Aoshi, acariciandole la Mejilla.  
- Es que... Yahiko y Yo tenemos algunos Problemas, solo eso.  
- No es nada nuevo, ya sabes que Tsubame y Yo tampoco estamos en Nuestra mejor epoca...- Se quejo Aoshi, poniendose mas Vino.  
- Pero que es lo que les pasa?.- Pregunto Misao.  
- Me engaña.- Sentencio Aoshi tranquilamente.  
- Como!.- Grito Ella, escandalizada.- Y como es que!  
- Tranquila, se que te sorprende, pero... lo se hace Tiempo y realmente Ella se encargo de matar todo el Amor que le tenia como para que ahora eso me afecte...- Susurro Aoshi.- aunque de lo ultimo que me entere... si me dolio, tengo que admitirlo.  
- El que, que fue?

Aoshi la miro con profundida, Ella parecida realmente dolida por su problema, pero no podia decirle que Tsubame le engaña con el marido de Ella...

No es nada, no quiero aburrirte con algo que ya he superado..., tengo mas interes en saber que te pasa a Ti.  
- Bueno, no se ... a lo mejor son Cosas mias, solo...- Empezo a balbucear Ella, dudosa y nerviosa.  
- Cuentame.  
- Hace meses que noto a Yahiko...- Se quedo callada unos Instantes, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de Lagrimas al recordar cada rechazo que sufria de El.- El no me Ama... No me desea...

Una lagrima callo por su Mejilla mientras lo decia. Aoshi se estremecio al ver Su Dolor.

Es por mi culpa, seguramente ya no le resulto atractiva... Ya se canso de Mi...- Susurraba, intentaban tragarse sus lagrimas.- Seguro que por mi Ociosidad me he vuelto mas Gorda y Fea y .  
- No Misao!.- Alzo la voz Aoshi, interrumpiendola.- Si Yahikoi ya no Te quiere por que no eres tan guapa como antes, cosa que dudo porque eres Preciosa, te puedo asegurar que no Te mereces un Marido que solo Te quiera por tu Fisico!

Ella se quedo callada impactada por las palabras de Aoshi.  
El se dio cuenta de ello, pero no veia nada malo en sus palabras, realmente pensaba que cualquier Hombre seria feliz con tenerla a su lado, incluso El... que empezaba a sentirse muy agusto con su Compañia. No queria que aquella velada acabara nunca.

Es la verdad...- Susurro el dando un sorbo a su copa de Vino.  
- Muchas... muchas gracias Aoshi.- En el rostro de la Chica aparecio una Sonrisa, acompañada de unos Ojos cristalinos que reflejaban lo conmovida que habia quedado con sus palabras.- Aunque... Yahiko no piense lo mismo.  
- Yahiko es idiota.

Despues de eso se dedicaron mutuamente Sonrisas tiernas. Durante unos minutos un silencio incomodo los poseio, hasta que Misao empezo a sentirse realmente incomoda, no podia evitar ponerse nerviosa junto a El, con esas miradas profundas que le lanzaba, sus sonrisas, sus palabras... empezaba a sentirse culpable por los Deseos que Aoshi le producia, de No querer separarse de El, No queria volver a sentirse Sola y poco valorada. Aoshi hacia que volviera a considerarse Querida y comprendida. Ella se levanto lentamente de la silla.

Se ha hecho tarde, seguramente tendras cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar aqui Conmigo.- Dijo Ella timidamente, mientras Aoshi ya se habia levantado y le separaba la silla para que pudiera levantarse.

Al oirla hablar, con aquel tono de Inseguridad y de modestia, incluso de Inferioridad... se sentia impotente, como su amigo Yahiko habia convertido una Mujer tan Imprecionante e Inteligente en una simple Sombra, que casi habia perdido todo su Brillo.

Al contrario, no tengo nada mas que hacer por Hoy.- Contesto El, ofreciendole el brazo a Misao para ambos salir del Local.  
- Pero Tsubame no te...- Dudo antes de seguir con la frase, al recordar todo lo que El le habia contado, sonrojandose por su falta de tacto.- Perdoname, Yo.  
- Tranquila Misao.- Rio Aoshi.- Tienes algo que hacer ahora?  
- Realmente no..., Yahiko estara trabajando y estoy sinceramente cansada de que siempre me mande a comprar ropa para entretenerme.- Dijo algo molesta Ella, sin darse cuenta de que habia hablado mas de lo que queria.  
Aoshi si lo noto, pero desvio el Tema antes de que Ella se diera cuenta.- Entonces no te importaria acompañarme a Mi.  
- A donde?  
- No saldria mucho de Tu rutina, pero... necesito algunos trajes nuevos y ya que eres experta en el mundo de las Tiendas..., me serias de gran ayuda para ir a la ultima.- Sonrio El, ya en la calle, levantado un brazo para que algun Taxi parara.  
- No creo que me necesites, me he dado cuenta de que tienes buen gusto para la ropa.- Rio Ella, señalando el traje que tenia puesto Shinomori en esos momentos.  
Aoshi se miro y despues solto una risa.- Todos los trajes de trabajo son iguales! Yo quiero algo distinto, menos formal, aunque te lo explicare cuando lleguemos al Centro-Comercial, ok?  
- Entonces parece ser que no tengo otro remido, No?  
- Me temo que No, aqui hay un Taxi vamos.- Aoshi la tomo de la mano acercandose a un taxi que habia parado frente a Ellos.

Llegaron al Centro Comercial mas caro de Tokyo, solo habian tiendas de gran prestigio y marcas de los mejores Diseñadores.  
Entraron en la primera que habia, Aoshi no parecia reparar en Nombres. Ambos se quedaron mirando algunas prendas durante unos Minutos.

Que es especificamente lo que buscas?.- Pregunto Misao, observando algunas camisas.  
- No lo tengo muy claro aun...- Susurro Aoshi, poniendo cara de asco al ver un pantalon amarrillo que no le gusto Nada.  
- Asi no ayudas Aoshi!.- Rio Ella, al ver el pantalon que tenia Shinomori en las manos.- Buscas algo para reuniones.  
- No! Nada de trabajo! Estoy planeando un cambio radical en mi Vida, ya no quiero concentrarme tanto en el Trabajo, es hora de empezar a distraerme un poco, Me entiendes?  
- Ropa informal y comoda entonces...- Susurro Misao, rebuscando en una de las perchas.

Estubieron durante horas rebuscando en todas las tiendas del Centro Comercial, mientras Aoshi se provaba una y otra vez ropa. Al terminar El estaba realmente cansado, siempre mandaba a pedir sus trajes de chaqueta, asi que no se temia que las compras fueran tan... agotadoras. Habia pasado dos veces por cada tienda del Centro y estaba cargado hasta arriba de bolsas. Harto de cargarlas llamo a un Empleado del Centro para que las llevara todas a algun Taxi y que las dejara en su oficina para el encargarse de ellas mas adelante.

Bueno, ya que acabamos Conmigo ahora te buscaremos algo a Ti.- Sentencio Aoshi, caminando hacia una de las tiendas de mujeres, arrastrando a Misao Consigo.  
- Aoshi! No hace falta! En serio!.- Gritaba Misao, intentando detenerle, pero El parecia muy convencido.  
- De eso Nada, me has ayudado asi que quiero recompenzarte.  
- No es necesario, somos Amigos.- Sonrio Ella.- Ademas ropa es lo que menos me hace falta, Dejalo - Aunque sea un vestido.- Aoshi hizo pucheros, cogiendo a Misao de las manos.  
- Un vestido?  
- Si, quiero regalarte un vestido, para vertelo en alguna Fiesta y sentirme orgulloso.- Sentencio El, giñandole un ojo y arrastrandola de nuevo.  
- Aoshi! eres de lo que No hay...- Al final se dio por vencida, mientras reia como hacia tiempo que no hacia.

Shinomori se metio de lleno en su cometido de buscarle un vestido a su Acompañante, que le miraba de brazos cruzados, esperando a ver que era lo que queria comprarle Su Amigo. Despues de casi media Hora buscando ayudado por una de las empleadas de la tienda dio con el vestido perfecto, se lo entrego a Misao y la metio dentro de uno de los probadores. Aoshi se sento en unos sillones frente a ellos esprando a que Ella acabara.

Ya estoy!... en serio quieres este Vestido?.- Grito Ella desde dentro del provador.  
- Si, quiero ese, sal para verte.- Aoshi se levanto del sillon y se cruzo de brazos para esperarla.

Al final Misao salio, algo sonrojada. Al verla Aoshi dejo caer los brazos a ambos lados, sorprendido por lo Preciosa que podia llegar a ser. Misao lucia frente a El un precioso vestido negro, con un escote en pico que le llegaba hasta el ombligo por delante, hasta la cintura por detras y sin mangas, dejando ver una piel blanca y suave, un cuerpo bien moldeado y la base de sus pechos, redondos y perfectos, que no necesitaban de sujetador para mantenerse firmes con el traje. Con tanto silencio y la mirada perdida de matt hacia Ella, Misao empezo a ruborizarse.

Que te parece?.- pregunto Ella, timidamente.  
- Como un guante, parece pintado sobre su cuerpo Señorita!.- Dijo la Empleada del local.- Tiene una Novia muy guapa Señor.

Con ese comentario Misao sintio como sus mejillas ardian y se dio la vuelta, haciendo que se miraba en el espejo, pero Aoshi no parecio inmutarse aun concentrado en lo Bella que era.

Si... preciosa.- Susurro El, despues parecio despertar.- Nos lo llevamos.

Misao entro en el vestidor para cambiarse, mientras Aoshi pagaba el vestido.  
Despues de salir de la tienda fueron a una Cafeteria a tomar algo, desde que habian salido de la tienda no habia dirigido palabra. Hasta que Aoshi no pudo seguir con aquel silencio incomodo, que ya parecia hacerse comun entre Ellos.

No te gusto el vestido?.- Pregunto El, haciendo que Misao despertara de sus pensamientos.  
- Que?... Si, me encanto! Que grosera soy, no te di las gracias.- Ella le regalo una sonrisa.- No tenias por que.  
- Queria hacerte ese regalo y creo que acerte.- Sonrio victorioso Aoshi.- Espero poder vertelo algun Dia puesto.  
- Procurare que asi sea.- Ella miro su reloj derepente.- Mierda, Se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando, tengo que ir al Hotel.

Misao se levanto rapidamente cogiendo su Bolso y el paquete de la Tienda. Mientras Aoshi hacia lo mismo, dandose cuenta tambien de lo tarde que se habia hecho.

Te acompaño.- Se ofrecio Shinomori.  
- No es necesario, ya has hecho mucho por Mi hoy.- Sonrio Ella, acercandosele para despedirse.  
- Estas segura? No me cuesta nada pedir un Taxi y.  
- No, enserio...- Guardo silencio unos instantes.- Gracias Aoshi... Hacia tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien.  
- Lo mismo digo, me gustaria que se repitiera.- Dijo sincero El.- Si un Dia de estos tampoco tienes Nada que hacer no dudes en llamarme, Entendido?  
- Me daria mucha verguenza...- Se sonrojo Ella.- No tienes.  
- Deja las Modestias!.- Aoshi le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente y susurro.- Jamas dudes de Mi, de verdad me siento bien Contigo y me gustaria verte mas amenudo.

Ante esas palabras a Misao se encogio el corazon, empezaba a sentir algo por ese Hombre que la trataba tan bien. Junto a El su sentimiento de soledad desaparecia y volvia a sentirse como una Adolescente, pero le asustaba pensar que empezaba a sentirse atraida por El, aunque no era de extrañar, quien podia resistirse a un Joven Empresario guapo, amable y ademas considerado...? Pero se sentia culpable por que tenia esos sentimientos y estaba Casada, pero mas que nunca necesitaba de ese Cariño de Aoshi.  
Se dejo llevar por la caricia, era inevitable, y le Sonrio tiernamente.

Yo tambien Aoshi...- Susurro Ella, haciendo que Aoshi esbozara su mayor sonrisa.

Al sentir como Ella empezaba a dejarse llevar tambien no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, al verla con aquel vestido comprendio que la deseaba, deseaba ese cuerpo de Diosa, pero antes de ello tambien se habia dado cuenta de que necesitaba de su sonrisa, de su cariño, de su amabilidad, modestia y inocencia... cosas que Tsubame ya no podia darle... Un fugaz pensamiento cruzo por su Mente, Misao pudiera ser la Mujer con la que podria empezar una Nueva Vida... pero poco recallo en ese pensamiento ya que sus impulsos hicieron que se acercara mas a Ella y le diera un tierno Beso en los labios, casi rozandolos nada mas, haciendo que por los cuerpo de ambos un escalofrio corriera libremente. Aun cerca de Ella le susurro:

Entonces espero volver a verte pronto.

Misao no dijo nada, sonrio por ultima vez y salio corriendo del Local antes de que Aoshi se diera cuenta de lo roja que se habia puesto con aquel Beso.

**nOTAS DE LA aUTORA**:

Ya empiezan a Enamorarse el Uno del Otro, k Bonito jajajaja Y ya empezaran los Problemas, xk la verdad tan Metidos en un Buen Lio... No se ke mas decir, aparte de k Kiero agradecerle a esas Personas k leyeron el Primer capitulo, Muchas gracias por su Apoyo.

HADA: Si amiga, la verdad es k esto Promete muchos Lios, te lo digo yo k soy la Autora jejeje, Y la verdad es k los hize demasiado Evidentes, No? jajaj pero weno, asi da mas Rabia todabia jeje Muchos Besitos!

Bizcochia U-u: Ya ha empezado el Romance jejej, Aunque No tiene muchas cosas a su Favor, una de Ellas es que Misao todabia anda Enamorada de Yahiko, y te vuelvo a decir k Muchas gracias por la Idea jejej Sinceramente Tsubame no es de mis Personajes Favoritos, y No te preocupes por lo de la Responsabilidad jeje, Es completamente Mia amiga, ya que yo decidi llevar a cabo tu consejo, Descuida. Gracias x tu apoyo, cuidate Mucho.

Gabyhyatt: Lo del Divorcio te lo Explico, en relacion a Yahiko los Hombres k suelen maltratar a sus Mujeres, Fisica o Psicologicamente, tambien suelen ser muy Posecivos, Yahiko No kiere a Misao, pero para El Misao es Suya y No debe estar con Nadie mas. y Tsubame pues... La tipica k No kiere desprenderse de una Fortuna como la k a almacenado Aoshi con su Trabajo jejeje, Solo se divorciara con Dinero en los Bolsillos. Gracias x el Review, un Besote.

Alexandra Shinomori: jejej, Creo que Tsubame no sera tan Buena niña en este Fic..., pero eso ya lo veras jajaja, Y por supuesto Aoshi y Misao ante todo, les costara pero "supongo" que lo consegiran jijiji No digo mas. Un Besote amiga, cuidate y Gracias por tu apoyo.


	3. Sospechas

HOLA!  
Espero k todos esten Bien. No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir este Capitulo y aparte No he quedado contenta con El, me ha quedado muy Corto. Espero que la Musa regrese Pronto, porque No me siento muy Inspirada en estos Momentos. De todas formas me Currare el Siguiente capitulo mas que este, Un Beso a todos y espero k Disfruten con este Capi.

**CAPITULO 3 - Las Sospechas de Aoshi.**

Al Llegar a Su Casa, como pocas veces, Tsubame estaba en el Vestidor, probandose un Vestido de noche blanco y violeta que Aoshi jamas le habia visto. Se metio en el Vestidor mirando a Su Mujer de reojo mientras empezaba a quitarse la camisa para irse a la Ducha.

A donde vas tan arreglada?.- Pregunto Aoshi, cogiendo su toalla.  
- Tengo ... una Cena con algunos Socios de la Empresa.- Contesto Tsubame, acomodandose el Pelo con una mano.- Y tu de donde vienes?  
- Fui a comprar algo de Ropa con.  
- Me alegro Cariño, me tengo que ir o llegare Tarde.- Le interrumpio Ella, despidiendose con la mano.- No me esperes!  
- Tampoco lo iba a hacer...- Susurro el Joven Empresario, entrando en el Baño.

Mientras se daba un relajante baño en su ducha de Hidromasaje pensaba en esa Cena de Negocios de Su Esposa. Sacudio la cabeza, estaba cansado de pasarse las Noches pensando donde estaria de verdad Tsubame, deseando poder verla por un agujerito... Ya no pensaria mas en eso, de ahora en adelante intentaria divertirse mas y pensar menos en las Infidelidades de Su Mujer. Era hora de empezar una Nueva Vida. Al salir del baño cogio su Movil y llamo a uno de sus Compañeros de la Oficina, irian esa Noche a tomar algo y divertirse un poco, como hacia tiempo que no hacia. Se puso uno de sus Trajes de vestir y salio de su Apartamento.

Nada mas llegar a su Habitacion dejo el paquete con el vestido dentro de su Armario, Oia el sonido de un grifo dentro del Baño, seguramente era Yahiko. Se quito los zapatos y se tiro bocarriba encima de la Cama, estaba realmente agotada, pero Feliz. No recordaba haberselo pasado tan bien en meses... Yahiko salio del baño vestido con un traje de chaqueta gris y una camisa azul. Se quedo mirandola unos instantes, hasta que Ella se dio cuenta y le devolvio la mirada con una sonrisa.

Donde has estado?.- Pregunto El, frunciendo el ceño.-Jamas llegas tan tarde.  
- Bueno... Estube esperandote para almorzar.- Misao se sento y quizo proseguir, pero fue interrumpida por Yahiko.  
- Lo siento, estaba ocupado.- Se escuso desinteresadamente Su Esposo, acercandose a un Armario para coger una corbata.  
- Lo se...- Susurro Ella, algo entristecida, pero recordo su maravillosa tarde y volvio a sonreir.- Pero no importa, Aoshi comio Conmigo.  
- Aoshi?.- Yahiko dejo a un Lado sus asuntos y por Primera vez en Meses se intereso en la conversacion con Ella.- Como que con Aoshi?  
- Lo encontre en el Restaurante y se ofrecio a acompañarme, fue muy amable.- Contesto aun sonriente Misao.  
- Y has estado toda la Tarde con El comiendo!.- Yahiko se enfado derepente, no le gustaba lo que Su Esposa le contaba.  
- No, claro que No!.- El se tranquilizo por un Momento.- Despues me pidio que le acompañara a comprar algunos trajes que necesitaba.  
- Que!

Brusco se acerco a Misao y empezo a chillarle, asustandola.

Tu no tienes porque acompañarle a comprar nada!  
- Pero.  
- Nada de Peros! Tu eres MI Esposa, no tienes porque ir por ahi con ningun otro Hombre!.- Yahiko grito en colera, entonces se acerco mucho a Misao, sintiendo la respiracion agitada de Ella, que empezaba a asustarse, Yahiko jamas le habia levantado la voz.  
- Pero Cariño... Aoshi es Nuestro amigo...- Susurraba Ella, temblando del miedo, ante la brusca reaccion de Su Esposo.  
- Una mierda! Quiero que te quede bien claro! Con el unico Hombre que sales a solas en CONMIGO! Entendido!

Ella solo asintio, sintiendo como una solitaria Lagrima caia por su mejilla izquierda.  
Yahiko se alejo de Ella, cogiendo su chaqueta gris a juego con el traje, dirigiendose hacia la puerta mientras cogia una cartera que estaba en la Mesita de la entrada. Misao se levanto de golpe.

A ... a donde ... vas?.- Pregunto, dudosa de si debia.

El solo se dio la vuelta, dedicandole su mas mortifera mirada, tan Fria que hizo que Misao volviera a sentarse en la Cama, bajando la mirada.

Perdona...- Susurro Ella, de manera sumisa.- Se que no me concierne...

Despues de eso solo oyo un fuerte portazo, seguido de un silencio que perduro toda la Noche.

Pasaron varios Dias, Misao no se atrevia a salir del Hotel para nada, No despues de la reprimenda de Su Esposo. Solo salia hacia el Restaurante del Hotel para comer y cenar, a Solas... Ya que Yahiko empezaba a estar extrañamente ocupado a todas Horas, ya casi Ni dormia por la Noches con Ella. Entonces sus sospechas no pudieron dejarla en Paz. La palabra "Engaño" no salia de su Mente, estaba segura de que Yahiko se habia buscado a otra, y Misao estaba convencida de que era culpa Suya, por no ser la Esposa Perfecta, por no saber Complacer a Su Marido, ni atraerle como antes... Ella se sumio en su culpa y en su Soledad, sin saber que cierto Joven Empresario, al no tener noticias de Ella, empezaba a preocuparse.

Aoshi permanecia en su Oficina, era Jueves y ya habia terminado con todo el papeleo de la Semana... Miraba a la pantalla de su ordenador mientras pensaba en que se podia entretener hasta el Lunes que le dieran mas Trabajo. Entonces se acordo de Ella. Sabia que Misao no le llamaria, aunque todos los Dias estubiera sola, ya que si Tsubame estaba ocupada casi las 24 horas del Dia supuestamente por "Motivos laborales", Yahiko tambien lo estaria, y Misao estaria tan o mas sola que El. Ya habian pasado varios Dias desde que pasaron aquel maravilloso Dia juntos y no sabia nada de Ella, Yahiko habia pasado por su Apartamento a recoger a TSubame, para ir a la "Oficina", pero no habia dicho nada de Ella. Se decidio.  
Cogio el telefono y marco el numero de Su Mujer, queria saber donde se encontraba Ella para suponer donde estaria Yahiko.

Si.  
- Tsubame soy Yo.  
Hola Aoshi, Que pasa.  
- Te llamaba para ... Saber si estabas Libre para almorzar.  
Lo siento mucho, Estoy comiendo ya con... Mis compañeras del Gimnasio.  
- No importa, Chao!.

Definitivamente estaba con Yahiko.  
Ya habia aprendido a adivinar cuando le mentia y cuando no, lo principal era porqe Ella jamas le habia hablado de esas "Compañeras de Gimnasia", y aparte que se habia tardado en decirlo. Si Yahiko y Ella estaba juntos Misao seguramente estaria en el Hotel sola, tal vez se equivocaba, pero tenia que intentarlo.  
Cogio su coche y se dirigio al Hotel donde creyo oir a Yahiko decir que se hospedaban. Al entrar se encontro con uno de los Hoteles mas caros de la Ciudad, "Templo de Tokyo", decorado principalmente con motivos japoneses, hasta sus trabajadores vestian con trajes tipicos. Era realmente bonito. Se acerco al Mostrador, donde le atendio un Hombre de mas o menos 40 años, vestido tradicionalmente, y con una sonrisa tan falsa como el peluquin que tenia sobre su Cabeza.

Buenas tardes, desea algo Caballero?.- Pregunto el Hombre cortes.  
- Si, desearia saber la Habitacion en la que se Hospedan Yahiko y Misao Mioujin, si no es molestia.  
- Lo siento Señor, pero eso es informacion confidencial del Hotel, entiendalo... por la Intimidad de Nuestro Clientes.- El hombre forzo aun mas su sonrisa.  
- Estoy buscando a la Sra. Mioujin, Soy amigo intimo de la Pareja, Aoshi Shinomori, si quiere puede preguntarles si estan presentes.  
- Lo siento.  
- No se moleste.- Dijo una voz Femenina.

Aoshi se viro para encontrarse con una Misao muy cambiada, parecia... mas triste y apagada de lo Normal. Lo miraba sin ningun tipo de Vida en sus ojos. Se acerco a Ella para darle dos besos en las mejillas con una gran sonrisa, pero cuando lo iba a hacer Ella aparto rapidamente el Rostro.

Que haces aqui?.- Pregunto Misao friamente.  
- Vine a verte...- La miro extrañamente, pero despues quizo Animarla.- Vamos a comer, tengo toda la Tarde libre.  
- Lo siento, pero no puedo acompañarte.  
- Bueno... Si tienes que comer con Tu Esposo lo entiendo.- Aoshi sabia que ese era un golpe bajo, pero necesitaba saber que le pasaba.  
- No, Yahiko tiene una Comida con los de la Empresa...- Susurro Ella, aun mas triste.  
- Entiendo...- Aoshi dudo unos instantes.- Entonces que tienes que hacer?  
- Lo siento Aoshi, simplemente no puedo comer Contigo, disculpa.

Ella estaba a punto de entrar al ascensor, pero Aoshi la cogio del brazo y la tiro hacia El, haciendo que Ella se sorprendiera.

Y por que no puedes comer Conmigo?  
- No y punto Aoshi! Por favor, no hagas mas preguntas!.- Misao intentaba deshacerse de la mano de El.  
- Acaso te he hecho algo?.- Pregunto Shinomori Preocupado.  
- No es por ti Aoshi! No debo!.- Se escuzo Misao, safandose disimuladamente de su brazo.- Soy una mujer casada, no puedo verme con hombres a solas.  
- Pero... que hablas? Si soy amigo Tuyo y de Yahiko desde que eramos Niños, que tiene de malo!.- Aoshi parecia comprender menos a cada instante.  
- Yahiko dice que...- Se quedo callada unos segundos.- No, No puedo, permiso.

Ella se metio de nuevo en el ascensor, pero antes que las puertas se cerraran. Aoshi cogio valor y se metio con Misao en el ascensor, sobresaltandola de la imprecion. Cuando las puertas se cerraron del todo el joven empresario le dedico una mirada seria y fulminante.

Yahiko te ha prohibido verme acaso?.- Pregunto, lleno de ira, no podia creer hasta el punto en que su "amigo" manipulaba a la joven, quitandole toda voluntad propia.  
- No es asunto tuyo.- Intento hacerse la dura, esquivando la mirada de Shinomori.  
- Misao... como puedes dejarte manejar tan facilmente por El, es que no sabes pensar por ti Misma!.- Alzo la voz Aoshi, cogiendola de los hombros con delicadeza.

Al oir sus palabras se sintio ofendida, convenciendose a si misma de que las palabras de Yahiko eran ciertas, no debia desobedercele, no queria que la odiara mas de lo que ya lo hacia.  
En esos momentos las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Ella salio huyendo de El, seguida de cerca por Aoshi que no dejaria las cosas asi como asi. Antes de que ella abriera la puerta le cogio una mano, mirandola con consuelo y amabilidad, cosa que calmo los nervios de Misao, que se volvio a confiar con El.

No queria ofenderte.- Se disculpo El.- Pero me da rabia que... Yahiko te tenga sola y encerrada de esta forma, y no te deje disfrutar ni un poquito.  
- Yo le debo respeto y obediencia a mi Esposo Aoshi...- Dijo Misao en susurros.- Si se entera que te he vuelto a ver a solas...

Sus ultimas palabras alertaron a Shinomori, aquello habia sonado a ... amenaza?

Que, que te hara?.- Pregunto asustado el joven.  
- No... nada, yo...- Misao volvio a ponerse nerviosa e intento desviar su mirada, pero Aoshi la agarro del menton.  
- Misao... confia en mi, No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero ayudarte, estoy muy preocupado por ti.- Se sincero Aoshi, acariciandole una mejilla.- Dejame ayudarte..., Se que estas sola, triste... Quiero ayudarte.  
- Aoshi Yo...- Le costaba mucho, sabia que podia confiar en El, pero... tenia miedo.- No se si debo.  
- Olvida los deberes y piensa... Lo necesitas?

Misao Mioujin penso detenida en esas palabras, en esa invitacion que le ofrecia ese viejo amigo que habia entrado de nuevo en su vida, dandole un poco mas de vitalidad, de confianza, y que, sin Ella quererlo, empezaba a renacer sentimientos que no esperaba sentir por otro hombre.

Tengo miedo de que Yahiko se entere de que has estado aqui, de que has estado Conmigo...- Acabo confesando Ella.  
- Porque?.- Pregunto Aoshi, preocupado por el miedo que aparecio en sus ojos Verdes.  
- Cuando se entero que pasamos aquella tarde juntos El...- Trago saliva.- Se cabreo, Empezo a chillarme, como nunca lo habia hecho... Porque es asi conmigo? Que he hecho yo? Que error he cometido con El para que me trate de esa forma...?

Las lagrimas fueron inevitables y empezaban a correr por las mejillas de la joven, que Aoshi no pudo evitar disipar con su mano, entristecido por el sufrimiento de aquella preciosa mujer. Tal vez El podia soportar el engaño de Tsubame porque ya no la amaba, pero... Que culpa tenia Misao? Porque Yahiko la hacia sufrir de esa forma? una forma egoista, mientras la engañaba con otra, le rechazaba su amor y la trataba con indiferencia, y encima de eso... la queria sola, encerrada, solo para El... Que sentido tenia todo aquello? Porque hacer sufrir tanto a una joven tan inocentemente enamorada de El?

Ese cerdo no te merece Misao.- Susurro El, sin darse cuenta de lo que decia.

Misao se quedo helada al oir las palabras de Aoshi, levanto su vista para encontrarse con sus ojos azules, perdidos en la nada con un brillo de odio en ellos que jamas habia visto en aquellos luceros vivarachos. Se extraño al pensar que Yahiko y Aoshi siempre fueron Grandes amigos.  
Al otro lado del pasillo uno de los botones les observaba curioso, a lo que Aoshi se dio cuenta y se aparto de Misao, haciendo Ella lo mismo.

No es momento para hablar de esto... Quiero que hablemos de Ello a solas, para tambien poder contarte algo que... te dolera mucho, pero se que necesitas saber.- Dijo Aoshi, mientras caminaba hacia los ascensores.  
- Aoshi Yo no puedo...- Volvio a decir Ella, insegura.  
- Tranquila, Tu solo espera, yo encontrare el momento y lo hare lo mas discretamente posible, para que no tengas problemas, pero realmente necesito hablar contigo.- El se paro frente a los ascensores, apretando el boton.- Cuidate mucho y para cualquier cosa... llamame.

Ella solo asintio y espero a que Aoshi se perdiera entre las puertas del ascensor, para entrar en su habitacion y pasar otro horrible dia en la soledad de esas cuatro paredes.

Aoshi volvio directamente a su Apartamento, necesitaba pensar, digerir la Nueva situacion.  
Abrio la puerta de la Entrada con pesadez, tirando las Llaves en la una pequeña mesita al lado de la puerta, mientras dejaba escapar un profundo Suspiro. Se fue quitando la Chaqueta de su Traje azul Marino de marca y sin siquiera pensarlo la dejo en el Espaldar de uno de los Sofas, no tenia ganas de colocarla. Se oyeron unos pasos provenientes del Vestidor y paro en medio del Pasillo unos segundos, hasta que Tsubame salio de la Habitacion con una enorme Sonrisa en el Rostro.

Hola Cielo, te veo Cansado.- Saludo Su Esposa, metiendose en el Baño a toda prisa.

Aoshi pestañeo un par de vez y camino hasta la puerta del Baño, observando como Tsubame cogia sus utensilios de Aseo y su Makillaje metiendolos en su neceser de Viaje. El no pudo evitar alzar una Ceja y continuamente mirarla Interrogante.

A donde vas ahora?.- Pregunto friamente, mientras Tsubame salia del Baño y se metia de nuevo en la Habitacion.  
- No te lo dije, Tengo que ir esta Noche ha una Reunion en Kyoto urgente!.- Grito Ella.  
Aoshi se asomo por la puerta de la Habitacion.- No, se te escapo ese detalle.  
- Bueno, no tengo Tiempo de explicaciones, el vuelo sale en una Hora y ya conoces el Trafico de esta Ciudad.- Rio falsamente.  
- Y... de que es esa Reunion?.- Aoshi empezo a tantear el Terreno.- Algo importante?  
- Mucho, Han habido problemas con la Nueva campaña Publicitaria de la Linea de Verano de este Año, y la Presentacion es Pasado-Mañana.- Informo Tsubame, intentando cerra la Maleta que estaba a reventar.- Es un asunto de Vida o muerte.  
- Entendiendo...- Se notaba que no mentia, Aoshi sabia diferenciar cuando decia la Verdad o No.  
- Yahiko debe estar apunto de venir a Recogerme.- Susurro Ella, mirando el Reloj, y poniendo en Funcionamiento las alarmas de Aoshi.  
- Yahiko, El no es de la Sucursal de Nueva York?.- Pregunto, curioso.  
- Exacto y la campaña publicitaria es la Misma..., con la cuenta que le Trae le beneficia asistir No crees?.- Contesto Ella, en un tono bastante Ironico.  
- Ok...- Susurro Aoshi, entonces tocaron el Timbre con insistencia.  
- Ese es Yahiko, Nos vemos dentro de dos Dias!.- Grito Tsubame mientras salia Corriendo fuera del Apartamento.

En esos momentos muchas conjeturas aparecieron en la Mente de Aoshi.  
Estaba claro que Tsubame no parecia mentir respecto a la Reunion Sorpresa en Kyoto, pero algo estaba claro, y era que iba con Yahiko. Eso no suponia que fuera una Reunion normal, Ella y Yahiko tendrian la Oportunidad de estar en Otra Ciudad a Solas durante dos Dias... Suficiente.  
Un brillo atravezo sus Ojos por unos Segundos. Algo tenian de bueno esos dos Dias y era que al estar Ellos fuera de la Ciudad podria hablar con Misao sin nungun Problema.  
No puedo evitar que se le escapara una Amplia sonrisa, dos Dias no eran mucho Tiempo, pero intentaria aprovecharlos al Maximo, aunque Todabia tenia que pensar la forma mas Sutil de decirle a Misao lo que habia entre Yahiko y Tsubame. No queria ser el por el quien se enterara..., pero tampoco queria que se enterara algun Dia encontrandoselos en Plena accion o algo asi.

Misao observaba desde una Silla y en Silencio un armario de la Habitacion del Hotel que minutos antes estaba Llena de ropa de Yahiko.  
Apretaba en su Mano un Pañuelo con fuerza, que se llevo directamente al Labio. Un Labio que en esos momentos se veia algo hinchado y sangrando. Todabia no podia creer lo que habia pasado escasos Minutos antes, y desde entonces No se habia movido de aquella Silla, con la mirada perdida en la Nada y recordando cada uno de aquellos Momentos que habia vivido anteriormente y que la Habian dejado con los Ojos rojos de Llorar y el Labio sangrando.  
Su mirada callo en picado hasta el Suelo enmoquetado, donde habia una prenda de Ropa de Yahiko, especificamente una Camisa que se le habia caido al hacer la Maleta con tanta Rapidez. Lentamente se arrodillo en el Suelo y cogio la prenda entre sus Manos temblorosas. La miro unos instantes, mientras mas Lagrimas recorrian sus Mejillas, para llevarse la Camisa al Pecho y dejarse caer en el Suelo, echandose de Lado y desahogando sus tristezas abrazada a Ella.

**nOTAS DE LA aUTORA:**

Vaya tarea la de Aoshi, tener que decirle a Misao que su Esposa la engaña y encima con la Tsubame, Xikito Palo, ne? Bueno en el Proximo capi xplicare que paso con Misao pa k tenga ese labio asi jejeje asi acaba el Fic mas interesante.

**Giuliana**: Me alegra muxo tu Opinion jejeje y weno, spero No haber tardado muxo en actualizar, No recuerdo cuando lo ize jajajaja, gracias tambien por los animos y spero k siga teniendo tu apoyo. Cuidate tu tmb wapa.

**Alexandra Shinomori**: A mi tambien me fastidia que se metan en Medio de la pareja, pero si no pasaran esas cosas los Fics no serian muy interesantes, Ne? ajajaja, y con respecto a Tsubame... weno, puede k en capitulos posteriores no desees solo patearla jajajaja, con eso te digo todo. Un Besote amiga, spero tu Review.

**Gabyhyatt**: Permiteme decir que... Eso si que es una Putada! (perdona la exprecion jejeje) La verdad es que es una Venganza realmente Buena, y ya creo m gustaria k le pasara a Tsubame, pero como ya ta casada pos... Gracias x el Review, Besos!

**Carmen**: Y mas interesante k se pondra jejej y Yahiko y Tsubame recibiran su Venganza aunk keda muxo para eso, Espero k te guste este capitulo. Cuidate.

**Herema**: Gracias por tu apoyo amiga. Cuando kieras m cuentas, me ha interesado muxo ese comentario de k te sientes identificada un poco con este Tema. Muchos besos y spero k me cuentes k tal te parecio ste capi.

**Ali-chan6**: Me da que ese sera el papel de Aoshi en este Fic jajaja aunque eso ya lo veras, gracias por tu apoyo un besote.

**Bizcochia U-u:** No cumpli con tu deseo de Actualizar al dia Siguiente, pero... jajajajaj tampoco e tardado tanto Ne? jejeje, creo que en este capi No hay mucho Romance, pero no te preocupes, te recompensare en el Proximo jajajajaja Spero k nos veamos un dia de stos por el Msn, tengo k nseñarte algo k scribi el otro dia y m interesa tu opinion. MUchos besos amigas, cuidate.


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooooo! Siento muxo no haber podido actualizar antes pero estoy un poco agoviada con los examenes y weno... Supongo k ya me entienden jeje, para No tardar mas tiempo en actualizar decidi hacerlo hoy, aunque fuera un capitulo cortito, aunque bastente interesante jejeje, espero k les guste y que me perdonen si me ha salido demasiado Corto, tengo la cabeza que No me da pa mas.  
P.D. RK no me pertenece (odio scribir esta parte) esto es un Am en un Universo alterno bla bla bla... 

**ENGAÑO**

**CAPITULO 4: La Verdad**.

Aoshi habia estado hasta entrada la Madrugada pensando en su Siguiente Plan de accion. Tsubame habia cogido el avion hacia Kyoto la tarde anterior y Yahiko habia ido con Ella, lo que le dejaba el Camino libre con Misao, Tenia dos dias para aprovecharlos al Maximo y estaba completamente seguro de que no los dejaria escapar, el caso era que... No sabia como darle una Noticia tal mala a Misao.  
Cuando abrio los Ojos los primero que vio fue el Despertador en la Mesa de Noche, marcaba las dos de la Tarde... Impulsivamente salto de la Cama, intentando procesar todo lo que tenia que hacer ese Dia, y ya habia perdido muchas Horas importantes. Tendria que vestirse Rapido e ir hacia el Hotel de Misao, tenia media hora para Ello, para cuando terminara de hacer todo eso Podria pillarla de Camino a almorzar, y si No... tenia un grave Problema. Confiaba en que Misao saliera a esas Horas para Comer, podria pillarla en la Calle o en el Restaurante del Hotel y hablar con Ella, si No lo hacia tendria que cambiar de Estrategia.  
Se dio una ducha rapida con agua Fria para quitarse el Sueño de encima, luego Corrio hacia el Vestidor, y mientras se Ponia unos vaqueros y una camiseta Blanca bastante ajustada, comia a Cachos algo parecido a un Bollo de chocolate.  
Es menos de Diez minutos ya estaba sentado al volante de su Coche, saliendo del Aparcamiento de su Edificio y rezando por que el Trafico no fuea demasiado denso. Teniendo en cuenta que era Sabado al Mediodia No tendria Problemas, a esas Horas y en Fin de semana todo el Mundo estaria almorzando. Aun en esas circunstancia No puedo evitar verse metido en algun que otro atasco de poca importancia y empezaba a desesperarse al ver que el Reloj marcaba las 2:30 pm... De milagro Podria encontrarse a Misao.  
Se metio en un Parking cercano al Hotel Templo de Tokyo y penso que llegaria antes caminando. Tampoco se encontraba a mucha distancia, en unos Minutos escasos ya estaba en la Puerta del Hotel, con la duda de entrar o No, viendo la Hora Misao ya estaria Comiendo, pero No sabia si dentro o en un Restaurante de la Zona. Decidio entrar en la Recepcion, donde el Recepcionista de la ultima vez giro los Ojos con pesar al verle entrar. Aoshi resoplo y cogiendo Energias camino aceleradamente hacia la Recepcion.

Hola, puedo ayudarle en Algo?.- Dijo el Recepcionista, con un Tono cortante.  
- Busco a la Sra. Mioujin, Esta en el Hotel?.- Pregunto intentando ser amable Aoshi.  
- No le quedo claro la Ultima vez que estubo aqui? Por ordenes de mis Superiores No puedo dar ese Tipo de Informacion.- Sonrio forzosamente el Hombre estirado.- Si hace el Favor tengo que atender a Mis clientes.  
- Perdone.- Contesto Ironicamente Aoshi, haciendose a un Lado para que pasaran dos Turistas.

Miro a su Alredor, a esas Horas el Recibidor estaba en completo Movimiento. Acababa de llegar un Grupo grande de Norteamericanos que No paraban de hacer ruido y intentar hablar graciosamente en Japones, mientras el Guia intentaba comunicarse con uno de los Trabajadores del Hotel. Shinomori volvio a Resoplar, le quedaba bastante Dificil encontrarla. Decidio salir a la Calle, por Ninguna razon en especial, Simplemente todabia no le venia a la Mente ninguna Idea de como Localizarla. Ya podria haberle Pedido el Numero, se recriminaba.  
Se sento en uno de los Bancos de la Acera y se coloco la Cabeza entre las Manos, tenia que pensar en algo Rapido, su Tiempo era demasiado escaso para desaprovecharlo de esa Manera. Sacudio la cabeza y miro a Ambos Lados. Estubo contemplando la gente pasar durante un Buen rato, hasta que una Figura que se dirigia hacia el Hotel le llamo especialmente la Atencion. Una Mujer de cabellos Negros, delgada, No muy alta, vestida con una falda Roja muy corta con Volantes y una Camisa de palabra de Honor blanca, con sus tacones a Juego. Sin duda era Ella, era capaz de reconocerla en Cualquier parte. Brillaba por su Belleza, pero No era de las que se Lucian pavoneandose entre los Demas y caminando con Dominio, al contrario, Caminaba retraida y timida, intentando pasar desapercibida entre la Gente, aunque fuera casi Imposible. Aoshi se levanto del Banco sin dudarlo, y empezo a Caminar hasta Ella, No intentando parecer realmente desesperado para No asustarla. Se fijo en que Misao caminaba extrañamente acelereda, con la cabeza Baja y unas enormes Gafas de Sol tapandole el Rostro, era como si No quisiera que la Miraran. Intuillo que No le veria y empezo a Correr antes de que Ella se metiera en el Hotel.  
Cuando estubo a su Altura la cogio de un Brazo y paro su Camino en seco, haciendo que Ella se tensara e intentara deshacerse de El, ocultando aun mas Su rostro entre los Mechones de cabello que le caian sobre la Cara.

No sabes lo dificil que es encontrarte.- Bromeo Aoshi, despues volvio a su estado de Seriedad.- Te dije que tenia que hablar Contigo y he aprovechado la Ausencia de Yahiko para No meterte en Problemas.  
- Aoshi... sinceramente, No es un buen Momento para esto...- Susurro Ella, intentado reanudar su Camino, pero Shinomori la agarro del brazo.  
- No es buen Momento? Es perfecto, vamos, te invito a un Cafe, tengo que hablarte de algo Importante.- Propuso Aoshi tiernamente.  
- De verdad, No me encuentro Bien, dejemoslo para otra Ocasion.- Ella parecia desesperada por salir del Alcanze de Aoshi y esto le dio mala Espina a El.  
- Que te ocurre?.- Pregunto, empezando a desconfiar, algo pasaba.  
- No, No es nada, solo estoy Indispuesta, Por favor...- Mientras Shinomori la agarra de los Hombros Ella intentaba alejarse lo mas Disimuladamente que Podia.

Fue en ese Momento, en el que la Tenia lo suficientemente cerca, cuando se dio cuenta de que Tenia una Herida en el Labio, que habia intentado Disimular con Pintura, y que ademas este estaba bastante Hinchado. Solo ese detalle hizo que las Alarmas saltaran dentro de Aoshi. Llevo sus Manos hacia el Rostro de Misao impulsivamente.

No!.- Grito Ella, quitandose a Aoshi de encima de un Empujon.  
- Que te ha pasado en el Labio?.- El no tardo en volver a cogerla del Brazo, No la dejaria escapar, menos en esos Momentos.  
- Me di... contra una Puerta.- Se escuzo sin resultados Misao, estaba claro que era una escuza que ni Aoshi, ni Nadie, se tragaria.  
- Contra una Puerta? Porque No me lo creo Misao?.- Aoshi llevo sus Manos a las Gafas de Sol de Ella, pero Misao le cogio de la Muñeca fuertemente, temblando.  
- No lo hagas, Por favor.- Rogo Misao, mientras una Lagrima salia de debajo de sus Gafas hasta llegar a la Barbilla.  
- Es mi Obligacion hacerlo Misao.- Susurro El, tiernamente, pero despues retiro la Mano.- Pero entiendo que este No es el Sitio adecuado.

Misao No dijo nada, solo se sostubo las gafas con mas fuerza. Aoshi miro hacia ambos lados y despues la Condujo hacia el Parking, la Llevaria a un sitio mas Intimo, un sitio donde Ella se encontrara mas Comoda. El tema que creia que estaban apunto de tratar era demasiado Fuerte para hacerlo en medio de la Calle. No podia creer todabia sus suposiciones... Acaso Yahiko se habia atrevido a Ponerle las Manos encima a Misao? No podia imaginarse que su Amigo pudiera caer tan terriblemente Bajo. No amarla, serle Infiel tan descaradamente, No dejarala acercarse a Nadie y encima... Maltratarla.  
Entraron en el Coche de El. Misao parecia mas Confiada, ya No oponia resistencia, pero aun No pronunciaba Palabra.  
Aoshi decidio llevarla a su Atico, Realmente no era el Lugar mas Comodo, ya que si tenia que decirle lo que Habia entre Yahiko y Tsubame Ninguno de los Dos se sentiria Agusto en el Apartamento de Ella, pero era el Lugar mas Intimo. Durante todo el Trayecto No dijeron Palabra.  
Solo cuando entraron en el Apartamento fue cuando empezaron la Conversacion. Misao muy Incomoda, estaba muy avergonzada de que Aoshi se enterara de lo que le habia hecho Yahiko..., pero Ya no habia vuelta de Hoja, y algo en su Interior le hacia confiar en Aoshi, No podia resistirse a lo amablemente que la trataba, su Ternura. Aoshi la condujo hasta la Sala, donde ambos se sentaron en uno de los Sofas.

Dejame verte.- Pidio en un Susurro Aoshi, obteniendo una Negativa de Ella.- Por favor.

Misao trago Saliva, estaba segura de que al final No podria detenerle. Dejo las Manos quieta encima de su Regazo y agacho la cabeza, despues de asentir para que Aoshi pudiera quitarle las Gafas de Sol. Aoshi decidio hacerlo despacio, No queria que se asustara. Cogio los bordes de las Gafas y empezo a quitarselas lentamente, empezando a dejar ver el resto de su Rostro, hasta haberselas quitado del Todo. Lo que sus Ojos vieron lo dejaron congelado en su Asiento.  
Misao ni habia querido abrir los Ojso, ya sentia demasiada verguenza para ver la Cara de espanto de Aoshi. El observo como Misao habia intentado ocultar los Golpes con una gran Cantidad de Maquillaje, pero aun asi Podia distinguirse un Gran Moraton en uno de sus Ojos, que le habia dejado el Parpado de color Morado, y otro algo mas pequeño en la Mejilla Contraria, pero con un Color mas Intenso, casi Negro. Los Golpes mas el Labio inferior Rebentado habian dejado a Aoshi en Shock, todabia No podia creerse lo que estaba Viendo. Pero la Sangre empezo a hervirle aun mas cuando Misao abrio los Ojos y le miro, unos Ojos completamente Rojos e Hinchados de tanto Llorar, con unas Ojeras que se mezclaban con el Color de sus Golpes, y una terrible desesperacion y Miedo reflejado en Ellos. Aoshi Noto como el Fuego empezaba a Correr por sus Venas.

Te hizo El esto?.- Pregunto en Tono bajo, pero con una voz Ronca, alterada por la Ira.  
- Fue un accidente...- Las lagrimas empezaron a Correr por su Rostro.- Perdio los Estribos por mi Culpa, Te dije que No debiamos vernos, El se entero y .  
- Te hizo esto porque se Entero de que Nos vimos?.- A Aoshi le costaba muchisimo contener su Rabia.  
- Yahiko es muy Celoso, te dije que No debia desobedecerle, le debo respeto, es Mi Marido!.- Misao parecia desesperada intentando defenderle.- Yo soy la Unica culpable, Me lo merezco por No obedecer a mi Marido.  
- Yahiko te dijo que te habia pegado por tu Culpa?.- Aoshi se levanto del Sofa y se puso frente a Misao, cogiendola de los Hombros.- Contesta.  
- El tiene la Razon...- Ella se habia quedado algo estatica, al ver la Ira en la mirada de Aoshi.  
- Dime, Te dijo que te Merecias esto!.- Grito Aoshi, ya sin poder hacer Nada por aguantar su Rabia.- Misao no te das cuenta de que te ha Maltratado!  
- No me ha maltratado, Solo ha sido un Pequeño error, Me prometio que No volveria a Pasar, El me quiere!.- Grito Misao, defendiendole inocentemente.  
- El No te quiere Misao! Un Hombre que Pega a su Mujer No la quiere.  
- El me ama, Y no me grites, ..., No me grites...- Misao empezo a sollozar, ocultando su Rostro entre sus Manos.- No grites, No lo soporto..., El lo hace todo el Dia, No quiero oir mas Gritos.

Toda la Ira que habia consumido a Aoshi los Ultimos instantes desaparecio al ver el estado de desesperacion en el que se encontraba Misao. Se arrodillo frente a Ella y la abrazo, al Principio Ella se puso tensa con el Contacto, pero poco a poco se fue dejando Llevar hasta que correspondia el Abrazo y lloro en su Hombro.

Perdoname, No gritare mas, vale?.- Le susurro Aoshi al Oido.- Lo siento, No queria ponerme asi, pero... No soporto que Yahiko te haga Sufrir de esa Manera.  
- No debes Preocuparte por eso.- Misao parecio calmarse un poco mas y se separo de El.- Todas las Parejas tienen sus mas y sus Menos, solo estamos pasando por una Mala racha, El me quiere y todo se Solucionara.  
- Misao..., Por mucha mala Racha que esten pasando..., Yahiko No tiene derecho a destrozarte el Rostro de esta Manera.- Aoshi empezo a acariciarle con dulcura las Mejillas, contorneando los Golpes.- No existen Motivos para que te haga esto..., Y no consentire que se Repita.  
- Yo se que El No es asi...- Misao sonrio tristemente.- Todo pasara..., Y olvidaremos este Mal momento.  
- Misao...- Aoshi suspiro, Como decirle que No habian esperanzas para su Matrimonio?.- Le amas mucho.  
- Muchisimo, Por eso confio en El..., se que No quizo, No quizo hacerme esto.  
- Voy a curarte Bien estas Heridas, Bajare la Hinchazon.- Se ofrecio Aoshi, levantandose y Dirigiendose hacia el Baño.

Al poco tiempo volvio con un Pequeño Botiquin y se sento de Nuevo Junto a Misao, empezando curarle las Heridas con Cuidado. Parecia que Ella no habia hecho Nada por curarselas, Le ardian mucho cuando El se las Desinfectaba. Durante todo el Proceso no Comentaron practicamente Nada, solo hasta que Termino de hacer su Labor.

Ya esta...- Dijo El, con una Sonrisa consoladora.- Tienes que cuidarte bien ese Ojo, es la Peor.  
- Gracias, No tienes porque hacer esto.  
- Ya te dije que dejaras la Modestia, No podia dejarte Asi, Necesitas de un Amigo, y quiero que sepas que Siempre estare para Ayudarte.- Sonrio Aoshi, acariciandole tiernamente una Mejilla con lo que Ella sonrio por Primera vez.  
- Gracias...- Dijo agachando la Mirada.  
- Y tampoco podia Permitirme dejarte la Cara de aquella Manera, con el Rostro tan Hermoso que Tienes.- Susurro Aoshi, observando distraidamente sin darse cuenta cada Rincon del Rostro de Ella, mientras Misao se Sonrojaba a mas No poder, Notando el Cariño de sus caricias y de sus palabras.  
- Yo No soy guapa.- Susurro Ella, timidamente, mientras Aoshi la miraba sorprendido.  
- Que No eres guapa, Eres la Mujer mas Preciosa que he visto en mi vida Misao.- Dijo Sinceramente El, ganandose mas Rubor en las Mejillas de Ella.- Yahiko No sabe lo que tiene, No sabe apreciar lo encantadora y Hermosa que eres.

Despues de sus Palabras ambas miradas se cruzaron, para No poder separarse mas. Parecian querer perderse El uno en El otro. Se mantubieron en Silencio un Buen rato, mirandose, mientras Aoshi le acariciaba el Rostro suavemente, y Ella se acercaba mas y mas a El, dejandose llevar por ese Amor que le Ofrecia Aoshi, dejandose llevar por esos Nuevos sentimientos que Nacian en su Interior... Olvidandose de Todos sus Problemas por una vez, para entregarse a la Situacion por unos Momentos. Momentos suficientes para que Aoshi pasara sus manos a la Cintura de Misao, timidamente, acercandola mas a El, mientras sus Rostros hacian lo mismo sin Necesidad de Ayuda, y sus Ojos se cerraban lentamente, hasta que ya No quedaba distancia entre Ellos y se entregaron en un beso, primero suave, timido, inseguro, ... para despues decidir dejar sus Problemas aun lado y disfrutar plenamente de ese pequeño Instante en el que no habia nada mas, si No Ellos, unicamente Ellos y esos Sentimientos que empezaban a Aflorar en sus Interiores. Ella la Necesidad de ser querida, amada... El por la Necesidad de protegerla, de encontrar el amor de Nuevo, y lo habia encontrado, Ya estaba completamente seguro. Ella se le habia entregado completamente, dejandole pasar dentro de su Boca, para disfrutar aun mas, para conocerse mejor..., El Momento era Perfecto.  
Con pesadez se separaron, acabando con una serie de Besos pequeños y suaves, dejando claro que No querian que acabara. Cuando Misao abrio los Ojos se encontro a Aoshi mirandola, aun cerca de Ella, con un Brillo en la Mirada especial, calido, que No la dejaba apartar los Ojos de El. Un sentimiento de Culpa empezo a invadirla rapidamente, Ella amaba a su Esposo y al Mismo tiempo empezaba a sentir Cosas por Aoshi, Cosas que hacia mucho Tiempo habia Olvidado, y El... El la correspondia, y eso la hacia ser mas Devil, pero No podia ser, Se debia a Yahiko y No debia traicionarle.  
Pensando en esas Cosas se alejo impulsivamente de Aoshi, sentandose muy Firme y mirando hacia el Frente. Aoshi se extraño por su Comportamiento, pero sabia Perfectamente a que se Debia, aunque ese Beso le habia dejado las Ideas muy claras y una de Ellas era que Lucharia por el Bienestar de Misao, y porque Tubieran una Oportunidad Juntos.

Que te pasa?.- Pregunto por lo Bajo.  
- Esto No esta Bien, Somos Personas Casadas, Les debemos Respeto a Nuestras parejas.- Contesto Misao, muy Seria.  
- Respeto, Misao tengo algo muy Claro y quiero que me escuches Bien.- Dijo Aoshi en un Tono serio y decidido, cogiendo el Menton de Ella para que le mirara.- Me he dado cuenta con este Beso que empiezo a sentir Cosas por Ti, cosas que hace mucho Tiempo que No siento con Tsubame y Tu bien lo Sabes..., No dejare pasar esta Oportunidad.  
- Puede que Tu Ya No quieras a tu Esposa, pero Yo amo a Yahiko!.- Contesto Misao, firme en su Desicion.- No puedo Negarte que... tambien he sentidos Cosas hacia Ti, pero... Yahiko es Mi marido y.  
- Tu no le debes una Mierda!.- Interrumpio Aoshi, enfurecido de Nuevo.- Y mucho menos Respeto, porque El es el ultimo es Demostrar respeto hacia Ti.  
- Ya te he dicho que estos Golpes.  
- No son los Golpes Misao, es...- Aoshi se quedo callado, No podia decirselo asi como asi.- No, dejalo.  
- No! Ahora me lo dices, Porque No le debo respeto a Mi Marido, eh, Tu lo unico que quieres es Separarme de Yahiko porque estas Celoso de que tu Matrimonio No haya acabado Bien, verdad!.- Empezo a gritar Ella, diciendo Incoherencias y alentando la Llama de rabia dentro de Aoshi.  
- Me da mucha pena tener que ser Yo quien te lo diga, pero Prefiero eso mil veces que sigas viviendo en la Ignorancia y Piensas esas Cosas de Mi.- Contesto El, con un Tono Frio, tan frio como el Hielo, que dejo paralizada a Misao.- Los golpes No son el Unico Motivo por el que No le debes respeto a Ese..., a Tu Esposo. El mismo Motivo por el que Yo tampoco le debo Respeto a Mi Mujer.  
- Que quieres decir?.- Pregunto Misao con voz temblorosa, temerosa de saber la Respuesta.  
- Mis sentimientos son Completamente sinceros hacia Ti Misao, por eso me Duele mas que a Nadie decirte esto, pero La Mentira No puede continuar.- Aoshi suspiro Profundamente y cogio las Manos de Misao entre las Suyas.- Mi Matrimonio No va bien por las Infidelidades de Mi Esposa, eso Ya lo sabes, pero lo Peor de Todo no es solo que me Ponga los Cuernos... Si No que lo haga con alguien que fue una Gran amigo en mi Pasado, y tan descaradamente..., haciendo daño a personas Inocentes que No se merecen el Sufrimiento que estan Viviendo por Ellos... Misao..., Tsubame me engaña con... con Yahiko.  
- No hablas en serio.- Empezo a Negar Ella con la cabeza, mientras las Lagrimas volvian a caer de sus Ojos.  
- Desgraciadamente Si, Lo descubri el Dia en que Vinieron a Cenar aqui, fue cuando despeje todas mis dudas.- Dijo con pesar El, agachando la Mirada.  
- No es verdad, No tienes Pruebas, Son mentiras Tuyas!.- Misao se levanto de un salto del Sillon, arremetiendo contra Aoshi.- No te creo, Yahiko me quiere, No me haria algo tan... rastrero.  
- Te pego, No es cierto?.- Contesto Aoshi, doliendole sus Propias palabras, pero eran Necesarias.

Misao se quedo sin Palabras.  
El Shock que la habia poseido era Increible, se quedo por unos instantes en silencio mirando a la Nada, intentando entender toda aquella Informacion, mientra su Cerebro trabajaba duro para defender a Yahiko lo maximo Posible, empezando a inventar escusas para todos Sus actos. No queria entender que ya No la queria, No queria aceptar que Yahiko No la amaba..., Inconcientemente lo sabia hacia Meses, desde que El empezo a despreciarla en todos los Sentidos..., pero Nunca quizo aceptarlo, y ahora No lo haria tampoco. Aoshi se habia levanto del Sillon, preocupado por Ella.

Misao... respondeme.- Pedia El, arrepentido de haberle dicho la Verdad, pero sabia que habia sido lo Mejor.  
- No quiero... volver a verte.- Susurro Ella, mirandole a los Ojos con tristeza.  
- Te demostrare que No soy un Mentiroso Misao, te hare abrir los Ojos y darte cuenta de que Yahiko.  
- No sigas!.- Le interrumpio Misao.- No sigas Aoshi...-

En un Momento de valor Misao se avalanzo sobre su Abrigo, cogiendolo y corriendo habia la Puerta de entrada, Ignorando los gritos de Aoshi tras Ella, intentando que se detubiera, pero No queria saber nada mas, solo queria Huir. Huir de la Verdad.

**nOTAS DE LA aUTORA**:

La esperada revelacion a Misao sobre la Relacion entre Tsubame y Yahiko!  
Pobrecita, muxos No entenderan como puede querer a Yahiko despues de todo, pero como sabran las mujeres maltratadas Normalmente tambien lo han sido psicologicamente y piensan siempre k el que sus esposos les hagan esas cosas es por su propia culpa... la verdad es k da rabia, pero la vida es asi. En el proximo capitulo veremos la reaccion de Misao y la llegada de Yahiko y Tsubame de ese viaje.

**aGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Pau:** Hola! muxas gracias x el Review, y weno... amor... hubo algo jeje, pero parece k e a fastidiado un poco, de todas formas trankiliadad, k no tardaran en volver a star juntos. Bss.

**Giuliana**: ola wapa, no te preocupes, pronto misao esperazara a darse cuenta de la realidad, y sobre lo del lemon lo mas seguro es k si haya, y puede k asta dntro d un par de capitulos jajaja, todabia no se, m alegro de k te guste tanto mi Fic, eso me da mas animos de continuar jeje, cuidate muxo.

**Alexandra Shinomori**: jajajaja Todabia no has visto nada de lo k llegaran a ser capaces esos Dos..., guarda tus energias para mas adelante jeje, muchos besos y gracias por tu apoyo amiga.

**Bizcochia U-u:** Aki tienes un poco de Romance amiga jejej se lo muxo k te gusta, y pense k ya era ora de k tubieras tu dosis jeje, yo tmb tngo muxas ganas de ablar contigo, aorita tmb tngo vacaciones a ver si nos vemos, ya te deje un Review en el capitulo 4 de tu Fic, weno eso ya lo veras, ajaja, Muxas gracias x tus Reviews, k siempre espero jajaja Besitos wapa, cuidate muxo.

**Carmen:** hay tantas mujeres a las k les pegan sus maridos y no lo denuncian..., pero Misao abrira los ojos dntro de algunos capis, empieza a ver las cosas con un poco d claridad, perdona si ste capi kedo corto tmb, pero toy algo stressada con los Examns... aora k m mpiezan las vacaciones prometo hacerlos mejores. Besos.

**Gabyhyatt:** Si que son crueles jejej pero en mi Opinion eso seria hasta poco para ellos jajaja, me gustan tus ideas jeje, Un besote y cuidate muxo, spero k te guste esta actualizacion.

**HADA:** Ya se lo dijo! jajajajaja Si, la verdad k Yahiko es pa trancarlo en un callejon oscuro y darle una wena paliza, y lo de Misao nosotros lo vemos asi, pero vete a saber como se siente una stando en esa situacion, Ne, spero No haber tardado muxo en actualizar no e podido antes jeje, cuidate muxo.

**Juli:** Weno la Musa llego a medias jejej, pero creo k se tomo unas vacaciones sin avisar jooo, weno gracias x tu apoyo, e actualizado lo antes posible y solo spero k haya valido la pena con ste nuevo capi jeje, Besos.


	5. Duro Descubrimiento

Hello!  
He tardado, pero aqui toy de nuevo, con otro capitulo k me costo bastante escribir y k ademas de kedar satisfecha con el dspues de todo, asta creo k me salio un pokito mas largo jajajaja, le doy las gracias a las personas k leen mi Fic y k disculpen el retraso.  
P.D. RK no es mio y todo lo demas... No tengo ganas d scribir mas -.- 

**CAPITULO 5: Duro Descubrimiento.**

Despues de que Misao dejo el Apartamento todo quedo en Silencio.  
Las esperanzas de Aoshi habian bajado en picado en un tiempo record, pero No se rendiria despues de todo. Algo le decia que tendria otra oportunidad con Ella, que todo no acababa en ese punto, que Misao le necesitaria mas que Nunca y que no podia bajar la guardia. Aun asi tenia sus dudas y tambien estaba algo inseguro, ni siquiera intento correr tras Ella. Sentado en el sofa echo la cabeza hacia atras y respiro Profundamente. Esa noche llegaban Tsubame y Yahiko, tenia que despejar su mente del todo y ver lo que el Futuro les deparaba.  
Decidio pasarse por la Oficina unos Momentos, para comprovar algunas cosas, y despues volveria a casa a echarse una siesta y asimilar todo lo que habia pasado .

De puro milagro consiguio alcanzar un taxi, teniendo en cuenta que era hora punta para la gente que trabajaba los fines de semana.  
Dentro del taxi miraba a la Nada, aunque no se le Notaba, porque se habia puesto sus anchas gafas de Sol para ocultar las lagrimas que empezaban a salir. En esos momentos no sabia exactamente donde estaba, ni como habia llegado ahi. Su mente se habia quedado en blanco, ajena a la realidad, solo podia darle una y otra vez vuelta a las palabras de Aoshi. Como si el Tiempo fuera extremadamente rapido el taxista paro delante de la Entrada de su Hotel, cuando Ella juraria que acababa de sentarse en el asiento trasero, y uno de los Empleados del Hotel le abria la puerta del taxi con una amplia, pero falsa, sonrisa, ayudandola a salir del Automovil. Tampoco recordaba exactamente si le habia pagado al taxista, pero ya caminaba por la alfombra roja que daba la bienvenida a los Clientes y se introducia en el Recibidor, asi que supuso que ya le habia pagado.  
Vio como el Recepcionista de Sonrisa eterna le daba la Bienvenida, y como si sus pies tubieran voluntad propia fue hasta Recepcion.

Buenas tardes Sra. Mioujin.- Saludo el Hombre.- Espero que haya tenido un buen almuerzo.  
- Muchas gracias...- Un ruido lo mas parecido a palabras salieron de su garganta mecanicamente.  
- Le dare la Llave de su Habitacion, desea otra cosa?.- Ofrecio El muy amable, dejando la Llave encima del Mostrador.  
- No.- Acabo Ella, cogiendo la Llave y iendo en direccion al Ascensor.

Entro en el y apreto el Boton si siquiera mirar hacia el Panel. En pocos segundos estaba en el Piso correspondiente y camino con paso ligero hacia la puerta de su Habitacion. Metio la llave, en forma de tarjeta de credito, por la Ranura correspondiente, pero la Puerta no se abrio. Estubo algunos minutos mas intentandolo, con desesperacion, mientras la vista se le empañaba por las Lagrimas, tenia que adentrarse en su Habitacion lo antes posible. Despues de un rato consiguio abrir la puerta y la cerro de un portazo, tirando la Llave al suelo y corriendo al cuarto de Baño.  
Alli abrio el grifo del Lavabo y empezo a lavarse la cara con mucho frenesi, quitandose todo el Maquillaje que se habia puesto para disimular los Golpes, dejando ver aquel Rostro maltratado. Se miro en el espejo fijamente, hundiendose poco a poco en aquellos moratones y heridas, comuflados entre las Lagrimas. Aquella era la vision de la dura realidad. Esa realidad que No queria aceptar. Llena de impotencia le dio un golpe al Espejo con el puño, rompiendolo y cortandose los Nudillos de la mano, sin siquiera inmutarse. Sus fuerzas parecieron desaparecer con ese golpe, perdiendo el equilibrio y dejandose caer poco a poco en el Suelo, hasta hacerse un obillo y empezar a Llorar desconsoladamente.  
No queria creer lo que Aoshi le habia dicho esa Tarde, No podia ser verdad.  
Yahiko la amaba, la amaba solo a Ella.  
Queria convencerse una y otra vez de que solo pasaban por una mala racha, pronto pasaria la Tormenta y Yahiko y Ella volverian a ser aquella feliz pareja que se fugaban de sus trabajos para irse de viaje de vez en cuando a pasar algunos dias romanticos, que salian a cenar todos los fines de semana y despues a bailar como si fuera la primera cita. Aquella pareja que se queria y que tenia planes de Familia.  
Como si un doloroso relampago llegara a su Mente recordo aquella vez, esa vez en la que empezo a darse cuenta de que Yahiko empezaba a comportarse de manera extraña con Ella.

**((( Flashback )))**

Misao habia pasado todo el Dia de compras.  
Necesitaban nuevos muebles y otras Cosas para el Hogar para el Nuevo pisito que habian comprado en Los Angeles aquella Semana, para pasar alli algunas vacaciones. Era algo que Yahiko siempre habia querido tener al Mudarse a USA. Ella habia ido tienda por tienda buscando los mejores materiales, para despues enviarlos a Los Angeles, donde el Ayudante de Yahiko en sus Oficinas de la ciudad se haria cargo de ponerlos en su Sitio en compañia de un Decorador profecional amigo de Ella que acababa de trasladarse alli a trabajar.  
Todo era perfecto en su Vida.  
Su Marido la tenia mas que consentida, nunca le faltaba de Nada. Si queria ropa, se la daba, si queria irse de viaje, al dia siguiente tenian los pasajes preparados, si queria cenar en un sitio en concreto, las reservas estaban listas en el Momento... En lo material No podia quejarse. Yahiko habia trabajado duramente para poder tener todos esos Privilegios. Y en cuestion de Amor... tampoco tenia mucho de que quejarse, siempre estaban demostrandose su Amor, su Propia relacion habia nacido de un apasionado fin de semana, en el que se encontraron en la Fiesta de un amigo comun y conectaron al Instante. Al dia siguiente se fugaron a las Cataratas del Niagara durante 3 dias, empezaron su Relacion y a los Pocos meses ya estaban Casados. Desde entonces la Pasion no habia sucumbido y tenian grandes planes en Mente, el primero era Comprarse un Atico comun en el centro de Manhathan, lo habian hecho, despues el ascenso de Yahiko, Que lo consiguio despues de duras Noches de trabajo, Pronto pusieron en practica el conseguir el Piso en los Angeles, que acababan de comprar,..., Solo faltaba que acabaran dandole el Caso en Japon, que ya estaba previsto para dentro de pocos meses, hacia pocos Dias habia venido una Ejecutiva de Tokyo a empezar con las Planificaciones y Yahiko parecia entusiasmado con Ello, ya que resulto que la conocia de su Infancia en Japon, asi que Lo unico que les quedaba era empezar a tener una Familia, un deseo que Misao queria con todo su Corazon y Yahiko le habia dado su apoyo unos pocos meses antes cuando se lo Propuso. Habia planeado para esa Noche una Romantica cena, hacia un par de semanas que Yahiko se ausentaba por las Noches por el trabajo tan duro que le habian Impuesto con el Caso de Japon, y no habian tenido casi Tiempo para Ellos dos solos. Sabia que esa Noche volveria temprano a casa y Misao preparo una Cena en toda regla.  
Preparo la Mesa en la Terraza, con la asombrosa vista a la Quinta Avenida, con velas aromaticas y musica Jazz de fondo, para darle un toque especial. Abrio una de las botellas Gran Reserva que habian en la Cocina, uno de los Hobbies de Yahiko era coleccionar Vinos de todas partes del Mundo. Atenuo las Luces de toda la Casa y espero pacientemente a que su Marido llegara a Casa. Estubo esperando algunas Horas, casi hasta la Medianoche. Sentada en la terraza ya se habia tomado algo mas de dos Copas del Costoso vino, y miraba con la vista perdida en las Luces de los altos rascacielos, cuando oyo como se abria la Puerta de la Entrada y Yahiko saludando tranquilamente.  
Se levanto de un salto y corrio a su encuentro, El miraba con extrañeza a su alrededor, algo intrigado por el Ambiente romantico, mientras se quitaba el Abrigo y la corbata.

Me esperabas?.- Pregunto, con un poco de Culpabilidad.  
- No pasa nada, No te avise y a lo mejor tenias mucho trabajo...- Le disculpo Misao, con una tierna Sonrisa.- Es culpa Mia.  
- Si, debiste avisarme.- Le dijo El, soriendo fugazmente.- Aunque perdiera la Sorpresa, sabes que... tengo mucho trabajo, si.  
- Lo se, Lo se, soy una tonta.- Misao le quito el maletin de la mano y lo apoyo en el Suelo.- Pero ya estas aqui, asi que vamos a Cenar.

Misao arrastro a Yahiko con su peculiar entusiasmo a la Terraza y ambos se sentaron a Cenar.  
Por suerte Misao habia hecho Ensalada de pasta fria y otros platos fresquitos, ya que era Verano, y no necesitaban de estar Calientes, si no la Cena se hubiera estropeado. Hablaron de diversos temas al Principio, Del trabajo, de los Nuevos Proyectos y de algunas cosas Cotidianas sin Importancias, acabando en Temas algo mas animados que arrancaron carcajadas de un Yahiko que habia estado algo distante. Aprovechando que no quedaba ni rastro de tension entre Ellos Misao se decidio a comenzar el Plan por el que habia preparado aquella Velada.  
Se habia pegado toda la Semana pensando en lo Mismo.  
Todos sus objetivos se habian alcanzado en poco Tiempo, no les quedaba nada por Cumplir y en unos meses seria el Aniversario de Boda, que seguramente celebrarian en Japon ya que Yahiko seria trasladado dos o tres meses alli, y Ella iria. Solo quedaba preguntarselo a El para empezar a poner en funcionamiento el Ultimo reto que les quedaba, y por el que estaba ansiosa por cumplir.  
Despues del postre se levanto de su Silla y caminando seductoramente hacia El se sento en sus Rodillas, besandole apasionadamente durante largo rato. Yahiko parecio sorprendido, pero de todas formas no la Correspondia con el mismo entusiasmo, no le dio importancia, seguramente estaba cansado de tanto trabajo.  
Al separarse le dedico su Sonrisa mas amplia, El tambien sonrio, pero despues miro a ambos lados, como Nervioso.

A que vino eso?.- Acabo preguntando, algo serio.  
- No puedo besar a mi Esposo?.- Pregunto Misao con picardia.  
- Algo me dice que hay una razon oculta.  
- Bueno... puede que si.- Amplio Ella su sonrisa.- Es que... ya lo hemos conseguido todo, el Piso en Los Angeles, El proyecto de Japon... Solo queda algo por cumplir y sabes que me gusta conseguir lo que me propongo.  
- Lo se, es algo que tenemos en comun.- Comento Yahiko, sonriendo triunfalmente.- Que es lo que nos queda entonces, Yo creo que lo he cumplido todo.  
- No eres solo Tu, somos los Dos Yahiko, es algo que comentamos hace unos meses.- Misao le giño un Ojo.- Algo que deseo con toda mi Alma.  
- Otro conjunto de Ralph Lauren?.- Bromeo El.  
- No!.- Ella le dio un golpecito en el Hombro.- Ser Mama.  
- Mama?.- Yahiko la miro desconcertado.  
- Si, lo hablamos recuerdas, cuando consiguieras todos tus objetivos tendriamos un Bebe.  
- Si, lo se, pero...- Yahiko la quito de encima suyo y se levanto.- No quieres esperar algunos años mas.  
- Años?.- Misao empezo a preocuparse.- Eras Tu quien insistia en tenerlo nada mas acabar el Proyecto de Japon..., Que te ha hecho cambiar de opinion?  
- Si, se que te lo dije, pero... Preferiria que lo dejaramos para mas adelante.- Intento escuzarse, apartando la mirada.  
- Pense que estabas ilucionado...- Misao empezo a sentir esa punzada de tristeza en su Interior, se habia hecho muchas iluciones.- Crei que estabamos de acuerdo, que teniamos las mismas ganas de empezar a formar una familia... Deberias haberme informado de este repentino cambio de Planes, sabes que este es tema es importante para Mi.  
- Ya basta!.- Levanto la voz Yahiko, sobresaltado a Misao, que no se esperaba un arrebato asi de El.- No quiero discutir esto dos veces Misao, No es buen momento para pensar en tener un crio, entendido? No quiero tener un Niño contigo ahora.  
A Misao no le salian las Palabras de la Boca, Yahiko nunca le habia levantado la voz de esa Forma.

Ella balbuceo algunas palabras, mientras una Lagrima caia por su mejilla. Yahiko desvio su Mirada y entrando de nuevo en el apartamento cogio su Abrigo y salio fuera, cerrando la puerta de un golpe que retumbo en las paredes. Esa fue la Noche en la que Misao decidio no darle mas disgustos a su Esposo, no queria hacerle cabrear de nuevo de esa manera. Se culpo una y mil veces por forzar a Yahiko a tener un Niño, lo que mas deseaba Ella, era completamente su Culpa. Despues de esa Noche fueron pocas la veces que Yahiko la volvio a tocar como antes. Los dias siguientes a ese todabia se besaban y daban mimos, No como antes, se notaba que El los hacia a la fuerza. Una semana despues los besos y muestras de cariño habian acabado, y pocas eran las Noches que dormian juntos. Misao sabia que era por el trabajo..., pero siempre estubo en su Mente que pudiera haber "otra"... aunque siempre descarto esa posibilidad. Era unicamente culpa de Ella que Yahiko no la tocara, y haria lo posible para que volviera a hacerlo... Haria todo lo que El queria, sin rechistar.

**((( Fin FlashBack )))**

Tal vez Aoshi si tenia razon.  
Yahiko habia empezado a comportarse de forma distante con Ella desde que Tsubame llego de Tokyo a trabajar con El en el Nuevo proyecto. Desde ese momento su Esposo no la tocaba..., Pasaba muchas Noches fuera de casa, con la escuza de Trabajo o Cenas de Negocios... y en casi todas Ellas siempre Nombraba a Tsubame Shinomori.  
Sacudio la cabeza, No podia ser.  
No debia creer lo que Aoshi le habia dicho, tenia que confiar en su Marido y no en alguien que acababa de Conocer hacia unas semanas..., por muchas cosas que le hiciera sentir.  
Con dificultad se levanto del suelo y se apoyo en el Lavabo de marmol, observan el desastre que habia hecho. Habia roto el espejo y los cristales estaban por todos sitios, Yahiko sin duda se cabrearia mucho por tener que pagar ese desperfecto. Decidio recogerlo todo, El no tardaria mucho en Llegar, su vuelvo habia aterrizado hacia escasos minutos, lo comprobo mirando su Costoso reloj de muñeca. Tiro los trozos de cristal en la Papelera y despejo un Poco el Lavabo, comprovando que todo estubiera en Sitio. Despues busco dentro de su Bolso un pequeño espejo de mano que siempre llevaba encima, dandose cuenta de la sangre que caia de sus Nudillos. Dejo el Espejo encima del Marmol y busco el Botiquin, tenia que ponerse algo que disimulara la herida. Por fin encontro algunas vendas y se las enrollo alrededor del Puño, sin siquiera curar la Herida. Agarro el espejo y comprovo que los moratones se le veian demasiado, se maquillo y peino para estar presentable. Ensayo algunas Sonrisas y respiro profundamente, tenia que serenarse. Miro de nuevo el reloj, Yahiko debia de estar llegando ya.  
Se le ocurrio servirle una copa de Wisky, una costumbre propia de El. Encontro su marca favorita en el Mini-bar y coloco el vaso encima de la Mesita del recibidor. Sentandose a los pies de la Cama y esperando a que su Esposo hiciera su entrada, esperandole con una Amplia, pero triste sonrisa.

Respiro hondo al oir el timbrecillo que Sonaba al pararse el ascensor.  
Despues de aquel fin de semana lo unico que deseaba era dormir hasta el Dia siguiente, Le gustaria con cierta persona, pero tenia que ir a ver a su Esposa. La ultima vez que la habia visto... se habia pasado un poco con Ella..., pero ya le tenia nervioso, no sabia que hacer con Ella.  
Dejo su maleta a un lado para poder abrir con tranquilidad la Puerta, el Recepcionista le habia dicho que Misao habia llegado algunas horas antes, y que No habia salido de la habitacion desde hacia media tarde. El aprovecho para preguntarle si habia vuelto a ver a Aoshi Shinomori visitandola y le habia asegurado que No, aunque su Esposa habia tardado mas de lo Normal en volver de su Salida para almorzar y habia llegado bastante alterada.  
Vio la luz verde que le anunciaba que la puerta estaba abierta, cogio la maleta y entro en la Habitacion. Las luces estaban encendidas y No se oia ningun tipo de ruido. Solo cuando llego a la mitad de la Habitacion vio a Misao sentada a los pies de la Cama, con la mirada perdida en la alfombra bajo sus Pies. El dejo caer la maleta en el suelo, intentando sacar a Su Esposa de sus pensamientos, y consiguio hacerlo. Al instante Misao se habia levantado y le sonreia fuera de si.

Hola Koii, que tal el Viaje?.- Preguntaba Ella, mientras cogia la maleta y empezaba a deshacerla.- Acabaron con esa Emergencia.  
- Si...- Contesto El secamente, deshaciendose la corbata sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ella, le parecia extraño su comportamiento.- Que has hecho.  
- Nada en especial.- Misao colocaba las camisas en las bolsas para la Ropa de lavanderia.- Te he preparado una copa de Wisky.

Yahiko miro inconcientemente hacia la Mesita del recibidor, donde vio la copa. La cogio con cautela, ya estaba caliente, debia de haberla preparado hacia tiempo. Dejo la copa sobre el Mini-bar.

Entiendo porque No quieres que vea a Aoshi...- Empezo a contar Ella, incomoda por el silencio.- Esta Loco.  
- Es que lo has vuelto a ver!.- Alzo la voz Yahiko, asustandola y poniendola en alerta.  
- No! No es lo que piensas!.- Ella empezo a escuzarse.- No para de buscarme, Hoy mismo me dijo una barbaridad, solo para separarme de Ti.  
- Que fue lo que te dijo?.- Gruño El, acercandose a Misao cogiendola fuertemente de un brazo.- Dime.  
- Me dijo que...- Misao trago saliva.- Que me engañabas, que tenias un Lio con Tsubame, pero Yo se que no es verdad.  
- Cuando te dijo eso?.- Yahiko se habia tensado solo con sus palabras, y aumento su fuerza de agarre.- Cuando lo viste.  
- Al mediodia...- Susurro Ella, con lagrimas en los ojos.- Me haces daño.  
- Este mediodia!.- Volvio a gritar, intentando ocultar su inseguridad.- Te vio los moratones.  
Ella no contesto, No queria decirle la verdad, pero en esos casos tampoco podia reaccionar para darle una mentira creible, Yahiko empezaba a asustarla de Nuevo.  
- Dime, te vio los moratones!.- La agarro con aun mas fuerza y zarandeo algunas veces. Ella solo pudo desviar la Mirada.

De un impulso la empujo con Rabia, tirandola encima de la cama y llevandose las Manos a la cabeza. Las cosas no podian salir peor, Misao pronto se enteraria de los engaños si Aoshi Shinomori seguia haciendole visitas. Al final resulto ser que Aoshi No era tan idiota como pensaba y si se habia dado cuenta de los Engaños. Misao miraba aterrada a Yahiko. En su mente se recriminaba una y otra vez haber sacado el Tema de Aoshi, No podia ser mas estupida. Pero penso que nombrandole el detalle de que El queria convencerla de Yahiko la engañaba y no se lo creia podria conseguir mas confianza hacia Ella..., se habia equivocado. Yahiko daba vueltas y vueltas en la Habitacion, pronunciando todo tipo de Insultos por lo bajo. Derepente comenzo a ponerse otra camisa y a buscar un abrigo dentro del Armario, y Ella salto de la Cama, No queria imaginarse que su Esposo la dejaria otra Noche por su Maldita estupidez y facilidad para meter la Pata.

Yahiko...- Susurro Ella, entre lagrimas, intentando rogarle con la Mirada que no se fuera.  
- No podrias obedecerme alguna vez en tu Puta vida Misao!.- Grito El, dejandola congelada.- No podrias ser una buena Esposa, tanto te cuesta.  
- Perdoname, Yo no queria...- Intentaba escuzarse entre llantos.  
- Me largo de aqui, volvere cuando se me pase el cabreo y entonces ajustaremos cuentas.- Amenazo, saliendo de la habitacion de un Portazo.

Misao se hizo un obillo en el Suelo, llorando atacadamente.  
No podia creerse que hubiera vuelto a meter la pata, No entendia como podia ser tan mala Esposa. No entendia como siempre Yahiko acababa abandonandola y... Un momento de lucidez atravezo su mente, A donde iria Yahiko cada vez que la dejaba de esa Forma?. La voz de Aoshi resono en su Cabeza, en ese momento en el que le dijo que Yahiko la engañaba, y no supo como, pero extrañas fuerzas se apoderaron de Ella. De un impulso se levanto del Suelo y corrio fuera de la Habitacion, siguiendo los pasos de su Marido.  
Con cautela bajo los escalones hacia la Recepcion, No eran muchos pisos y podria verla facilmente saliendo del Ascesor si todabia siguiera en el Recibidor. Cuando llego a la Puerta que daba a la dicha Sala la abrio despacio, mirando primero si habia mucha gente. Debia de ser casi medianoche, y para su alegria, un Grupo bastante grande de personas estaban ocupando el Recibidor con sus maletas, seguramente un Grupo que se preparaba para irse del Hotel. Se encamino entre Ellos, intentando no llamar la atencion, y mirando a todos lados, buscando a Yahiko. No podia haber llegado muy Lejos. Poco despues lo encontro, estaba fuera, cerca de la parada de taxis, y podia verlo a travez de las puertas de Cristal del Hotel. Se acerco a Ella y miro con disimulo hacia el exterior, donde Yahiko hablaba alterado por el Movil. No podia escuchar lo que hablaba, pero poco despues sus gestos alterados dieron paso a un tono de conversacion mas amena, y despues a una tierna Sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que hacia mucho tiempo que no le dedicaba a Ella..., Misao cerro los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo ver su Sonrisa, mientras lagrimas caian por sus Mejillas. Cuando los abrio de Nuevo habia colgado el telefono y parecia esperar a alguien cerca de la carretera, No muy impaciente. Aprovechando que le daba la espalda salio del Hotel y se escondio detras de uno de los arboles que decoraban acogedoramente la calle. En esa posicion tendria mejor visibilidad, aunque seguia sin poder oirle. Pasaron mas de diez minutos y empezaba a cansarse y a reprocharse estar ahi. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que Yahiko la rechazaba, esa desconfianza, esa desobediencia... tenia que confiar en El, si No ya no quedarian esperanzas para su Matrimonio. Estaba apunto de rendirse e irse antes de que El la pillara y no le hablara jamas, cuando vio que un Coche conocido aparcaba junto a Yahiko y le abria la puerta. Yahiko no dudo en meterse dentro del Auto, un deportivo plateado que Misao recordaba haber visto antes. Solo entonces, en una Milesima de segundo en la que el Conductor se inclino hacia delante, pudo comprobar de quien se trataba, y toda la sangre de su Cuerpo se quedo congelada en las Venas, y el resto del Mundo parecio congelarse con Ella. Tsubame se inclino sobre Yahiko para besarle apasionadamente, mientras El la agarraba de la nuca gustoso, profundizandose un Beso realmente romantico y fugaz, que para Misao parecio durar una Eternidad. Las fuerzas parecieron abandonarla del todo cuando Yahiko y Tsubame rompieron el Beso y se sonrieron mutuamente, poniendo el coche en marcha y mezclandose con los que circulaban en la carretera. Misao se dejo caer al suelo, sin darse cuenta, con la vista clavada en ese punto en el que el deportivo plateado habia estado aparcado escasos segundos antes, y las lagrimas empezaron a caer en picado sin poder detenerlas, mientras sentia nacer en su Interior una agonia tan grande que penso que el Dolor la consumiria. Solo cuando oyo una voz a su espalda se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

Señora... se encuentra bien?.- Pregunto uno de los Empleados del Hotel, que trabajaba recogiendo a los Clientes de los taxis.- Señora, Me oye?.

Misao miro al Joven desesperadamente, e intentando recuperar aquellas fuerzas que la habian poseido minutos antes siguiera dentro de Ella. Pero no era asi, y nada ponerse en Pie sintio que ninguna fuerza la ayudaria a volver a su habitacion, desmayandose de un instante a otro, mientras el Joven empleado reaccionaba rapido para que Misao no se hiciera daño contra el suelo.  
A duras penas logro entrar dentro de Recepcion, donde otro Empleado acudio en su ayuda nada mas verlo con Misao en brazos, y empezo a llamar al Gritos al Recepcionista. Todo el Mundo se aglomero a su alrededor, curiosos por saber que pasaba. Por ordenes del Gerente la subieron a su Habitacion, la echaron en la Cama y esperarian a que despertarse.  
Ella abrio los ojos lentamente despues de unos Minutos. Miro extrañada a su alrededor, intentando averiguar donde estaba, y cuando lo hizo, se pregunto como habia llegado hasta alli, si recordaba perfectamente que estaba en la puerta del Hotel.

Se encuentra mejor?.- Pregunto el Gerente del Hotel, que se habia quedado a hacerle compañia.  
- Perdon..., Donde estoy?.- Misao intento incorporarse en la Cama, pero uno de los Empleados hizo que volviera a echarse.  
- Esta en su Habitacion del Hotel Templo de Tokyo, lo recuerda?.- El gerente se sento a su Lado y le hablo con tranquilidad.  
- Si, estaba en la Entrada del Hotel..., como he llegado aqui.  
- Uno de los Empleados la encontro en muy mal estado, dice que tenia mala cara y se habia caido al Suelo.- Informo.- Cuando le pregunto si estaba bien se desmayo, y la subimos a su habitacion inmediatamente, Necesita un medico.  
- No, gracias.- Misao empezo a recordar todo lo que habia visto, y las lagrimas amenazaron con volver a salir.  
- Seguro, No tiene buena cara.  
- Por favor dejenme sola!.- Pidio desesperadamente, asustando a los dos Hombres.  
- De acuerdo...- El gerente se levanto de la Cama y empezo a caminar hacia la salida.- Si desea algo solo hagamelo saber.  
- Gracias...- Misao espero a oir la puerta cerrandose.

Nada mas saber que estaba sola se incorporo, y abrazandose sus Rodillas comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente.  
Su vida se habia desmoronado en pocos segundos. Yahiko la engañaba, lo habia visto con sus Propios ojos... Ya no habia remedio para su Amor. Empezo a echarse la culpa de que se buscara a una Mujer mejor que Ella, seguramente Yahiko se habia liado con Tsubame porque para El ya no era una Buena esposa, ya no le parecia guapa, o simplemente habia dejado de quererla. Toda su vida parecio derrumbarse y solo deseaba que todo acabara, no podia con mas sufrimiento.  
Aquel dolor que empezaba a quemarla en su Interior se habia extendido tanto que No tenia fuerzas para absolutamente nada, incluso a veces ni para respirar. Hasta que vio la unica solucion que habia para que aquel dolor desapareciera, y Ella pudiera hundirse en el mar del Olvido por unos pocos momentos.  
Comprobo que Yahiko habia dejado el vaso de Wisky encima del Mini-bar, ni siquiera lo habia tocado..., Con unas pocas fuerzas consiguio levantarse y sentarse en el Suelo junto al Mini-bar, cogiendo el vaso y mirando su liquido amarillento durante unos pocos segundos. Esa seria la unica forma de salir de que el Dolor acabara.

Aoshi miraba hacia aquella pantalla, pero a la vez No.  
Por mucho que habia intentando concentrarse en la Programacion nocturna de la Television le era completamente Imposible, como dormir. Se habia acostado temprano para consiliar un poco el Sueño, pero estubo durante mas de media hora dando vueltas en el Colchon si poder pegar Ojo. Habian dos cosas que le tenian inquieto, una era la extraña salida de ultima hora de Tsubame despues de una Llamada a una hora indecente, sin explicaciones se fue corriendo cuando ni siquiera habia abierto la maleta para desempacar, y otra era Misao. Desde esa tarde No podia pensar en otra cosa, en como se encontraria Ella en esos momentos. Por una parte deseaba que hubiera entrado en razon y no siguiera amando a esa "Hombre" que tanto daño le habia, pero por otro lado... no queria que Ella sufriera. Al final apago la TV, y echando un resoplido se sento derecho en el Sofa, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de algo que hacer para entretenerse. Miro el reloj de la pared, eran casi las 4 de la mañana y ni sueño tenia, aunque sentia todos sus musculos cansados. Penso que lo mejor seria una ducha de agua caliente que relajara sus musculos, asi le entraria sueño y podria descansar. Cruzaba el Pasillo con la toalla al Hombro cuando escucho un Sonido bastante conocido venir de la Sala. Su Movil.  
Extrañado por esa Llamada a una hora tan rara no tubo prisa en ir a cogerlo. El movil no paraba de sonar, moviendose en la Mesa de la Sala por el Vibrador insistente. Aoshi se sento en el Sofa y miro el Numero en la Pantalla. No lo conocia. Solo quedaba contestar.

Si?.- Pregunto, esperando cualquier cosa menos la voz que oiria a continuacion.  
- Aoshi?..., Eres... Tu?.- Dijo una voz femenina, con evidentes problemas de pronunciacion.  
- Quien e...? Misao?.- Shinomori abrio los ojos sorprendidos.- Misao, que pasa.  
- Sabes?.- En su tono de voz se podia distinguir que habia tomado bastante alcohol.- Tenias muuucha razon, Soy una Estupida.  
- Misao, estas Borracha.  
Ella seguia sin hacerle caso a sus preguntas.- Una completa... Estupida, por pensar que El podia quererme a Mi... a MI, Una mujer tan Idiota.  
- Tranquila, Si, Quieres explicarme de que hablas?.- Aoshi intuia de lo que hablaba, pero estaba preocupandole demasiado el hecho de que hubiera tomado tanto y encima si hubiera descubierto el Engaño.  
- Les vi...- Su tono molesto cambio a uno triste.- Les vi besandose..., Ademas de mala Esposa e Idiota, soy unas desgraciada.  
- Misao, voy ahora mismo a buscarte, quiero que dejes de beber, entendido? Y me explicas que ha pasado.- Le hablo con calma y ternura, esperando que Ella le hicera caso.  
- Ya no vale la pena...- Susurro, oyendose que lloraba.- Toda mi vida se ha arruinado.  
- Tranquila, Misao, me oyes, Voy para alla, No tardo nada.- Aoshi busco una chaqueta rapidamente, y empezo a coger las llaves del coche y otros objetos.  
- No puedo mas...- Se oyo como ultimo susurro, antes de que la llamada se cortara.  
- Misao, contesta!.- En ese justo momento Aoshi cerraba la puerta de su Atico y se quedaba paralizado, se temia lo Peor.- Mierda!.

Aunque era uno de los ascensores mas rapidos de Tokyo, Aoshi penso que se le habia eterno llegar al Garaje.  
No supo como pudo atravezar todo el garaje en pocos segundos, para entrar en su coche lo mas rapido posible y ponerlo en marcha. Afortunadamente a esas horas No habia trafico y no tardaria mas de diez minutos en llegar al Hotel de Misao, el problema seria que le dejaran entrar. Atravezo las solitarias calles de madrugada como un Rayo y ni siquiera se digno a buscar aparcamiento. Estaciono el Vehiculo en la parada de taxis del Hotel y le tiro al Empleado un fajo de billetes y las llaves para que le buscara aparcamiento El, que sonriente al ver tal cantidad no dudo en hacer el recado. Entro en recepcion como alma que lleva el diablo, mirando directamente hacia el ascensor, sin escuchar los gritos del Recepcionista que le prohibia la entrada en El.  
Apreto el Boton y en pocos segundos estaba frente a la puerta de Misao, intentando averiguar como hacer para entrar. Probo con gritarle, pero no se oia ni un solo ruido del Interior. Unos minutos despues el Gerente aparecio en el Pasillo, alertado de la presencia de Aoshi por el recepcionista.

Disculpe Señor, sin consentimiento de algun Cliente no puede permanecer aqui.- Informo amablemente.- Y tampoco puede gritar a estas Horas de la mañana de esa forma.  
- Lo siento, pero dentro de esta habitacion hay una Mujer que me necesita ahora mismo.- Dijo friamente Aoshi.  
- La señora no desea que la Molesten.  
- La señora acaba de llamarme, alarmantemente borracha, y acabante de sufrir el mayor shock de su vida asi que le rogaria que me abriera la puerta antes de que se le ocurra hacer algunas barbaridad!.- Grito Aoshi, dejando de piedra al gerente, que no dudo en abalanzarse sobre la puerta para abrir.

Al entrar no veia nada, estaba todo Oscuro.  
El Gerente se quedo en la puerta, pero encendio la luz, ya que veia que Aoshi no daba con Ella. En el momento es que las amarillentas bombillas se encendieron Aoshi pudo contemplar lo que tanto temia. Misao yacia en el Suelo, rodeada de algunas Botellas vacias, y con el rostro lleno de Lagrimas y muy palido, completamente inconciente. Sin dudarlo dos instantes se abalanzo sobre Ella y la cogio entre sus brazos, intentando reanimarla.

Misao! Despierta!.- Le grito, con la esperanza de que abriera los ojos.  
- Dios mio, Llamo a una ambulancia?.- Pregunto con terror el Gerente.  
- No, se ha desmayado por el Alcohol, pero tengo que despertarla.- Aoshi miro hacia todos lados, hasta dar con la puerta del baño.

La cogio en brazos y corrio hacia el Baño, seguido del Gerente que estaba demasiado sorprendido para actuar razonablemente. Aoshi le ordeno que abiera el grifo de la ducha y cuando estubo preparado se metio en ella con Misao, esperando que el agua fria la despertara antes de que se pusiera mucho peor. Le daba igual mojarse todo, solo miraba el rostro de Misao, esperando que sus ojos se abrieran, zarandeandola de vez en cuando con cuidado. Por fin sus ojos, extremadamente rojos e hinchados, se abrieron con mucha pereza, mirandole perdidamente. Aoshi respiro tranquilo, lo peor habia pasado.

Aoshi?.- Pregunto Ella en un hilo de voz, todabia sin fuerzas, y entre sus fuertes brazos.  
- Ya esta, tranquila.- Aoshi sonrio.- Estoy contigo, vale.  
- Señor.- El gerente estaba en la puerta, aun perplejo.- No sera mejor que avise a un Medico, tenemos uno muy bueno al servicio del Hotel.  
- Mientras no se entere nadie mucho mejor.- Dijo audaz Aoshi.- Que no se haga un escandalo de esto.  
- Despreocupese, el Hotel acoje a grandes personajes, estamos preparados para estas cosas.- Sonrio el gerente, desapareciendo de la habitacion.

Como pudo Aoshi cerro la llave de la Ducha y salio de Ella con cuidado de no resbalar, lo ultimo que le convenia a Misao era una buena caida. La llevo en brazos de nuevo hacia la Cama y la echo con cuidado, estaba despierta, pero muy aturdida y perdida. Busco unas toallas y empezo a secarle la cara, por lo menos esta tenias mejor color que antes. Comprobo que las pupilas, muy dilatas, de Misao ahora le miraban, todabia perdidas, pero mejor enfocadas.

Como te sientes?.- Le pregunto El, dulcemente.  
- Miserable.- Susurro Ella, mientras una solitaria lagrima corria por su Mejilla.  
- Tendras tiempo de pensar en eso mas adelante...- Le susuro Aoshi, acariciandole la mejilla y borrando aquella lagrima.- Ahora tienes que descansar.  
- Quedate conmigo, porfavor.- Pidio Ella, desesperada y tristemente.  
- No te dejare Misao, jamas.- Se inclino hacia Ella y le beso la frente, mientras notaba como unos deviles brazos le rodeaban, y El pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Misao, acogiendola entre Ellos en un dulce abrazo. Un abrazo que seria el Final de una historia de Amor, y el Principio de Otra.

**nOTAS DE LA aUTORA:**

Terminado el capi 5! No saben lo mal que lo e pasado para escribirlo, pense k la musa me habia abandonado, pero ya ven, he quedado bastante satisfecha con este capitulo ejeje me ha costado lo suyo escrbirlo. Espero k les haya gustado tambien y tambien espero k m envien un review pa decirmelo jajaja, Besos a todos!.

**aGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Giuliana:** Me alegro mucho de k te fascine tanto mi Fic jejeje, me anima mucho de verdad, se k e tardado bastante en actualizar, pero m abia kedado blokeada, spero k aora la istoria fluya mejor, y weno, si sale bien ya tengo pensando un nuevo fic k subir jeje, si kieres ablamos x el Msn, mi direccion es dangerous(barrabaja)minds17... prdona pero ay signos k no se me suben jeje, stoy de acuerdo contigo, tampoco m gustan esas parejas raras k inventan, el otro dia vi una web de Aoshi/Megumi y me dieron scalofrios del terror jajajaja, Muchas gracias x tu opinion, y cuidate muxo.

**Alexandra Shinomori**: K suerten tienen algunos k pueden ver d nuevo los capis jajaja la seria la kitaron ace muxo en españa -.- jooo, m tngo k conformar con algunos capis k grabe..., si, de verdad k te recomiendo k wardes las energias, xk lo k tengo planeado k pasara sera lo suficiente fuerte pa k la muerte t parezca poca cosa pa yahiko jajaja pero no doy mas detalles jaja Muxas gracias x tu apoyo amiga, un beso.

**Biscochia U-u**: Amiga! he pasado el blokeo jajaja, en parte gracias a ti, x esa idea k me diste jeje, se k te abre decepcionado en la actualizacion jajaja tarde bastante, pero por motivos importantes eeeh jajaja, y tienes muxa razon en k Yahiko no le llega no solo a los talones a Aoshi, ni sikiera a la suela del zapato jajajaja, Muxos besitos amiga!.

**Gabyhyatt**: Weno lo normal es k si uno de los dos a sido adultero se lleve menos a la hora de repartir los bienes, pero creo k esa ley se cambio hace tiempo no toy segura..., Muchas gracias x tu apoyo, Muxos besos y disfruta d este capi!

**ali-chan6:** Si, la verdad es k me da mucha pena d tas pobres mujeres, no entiendo como a dia de hoy todabia puede existir sta violencia contra ellas cuando supuestamnt las mentes humanas deberiamos tner un poco d civilacion..., pero mas k pena me da impotencia, aunk solo sta d mano d ellas mismas k se les pueda ayudar, en la zona en la k vivo ya an muerto 8 mujeres ste año x eso, pero n toda españa la cifra es horrible. Volviendo al fic spero k tanto retraso en actualizar aya valido la pena y te guste este nuevo capitulo, Muxos besos y cuidate.

**HADA:** jajajaj si, supongo k ta clase d ombres se creen muy maxos por atarcar a las mujeres cuando es al reves, No tiene ningun merito..., y weno, ay k comprender a Missy... sta ciegamente enamorada d ese cabron, cosas que suelen pasar jjajaja, pero pa eso ta Aoshi, y creo k ya a conseguido abrirle los ojos, aunk sea un pokito. Muchos besos amiga!.


	6. Fin del Engaño

Hello!  
K no confunda el Titulo del capi jajajaj No es el ultimo capitulo.  
Spero k no aya tardado muxo en actualizar, pero el Proximo capitulo puede k tarde algo mas ya k la semana k viene m voy unos dias d vacaciones... lo siento jeje, pero prometo k el capitulo 7 sera muxisimo mejor y mas largo jajajaja. Besos a todos!. 

**CAPITULO 6: Fin del Engaño**

El Sol empezaba a filtrarse entre las Cortinas de la Habitacion del Hotel, dejando claro que estaba amaneciendo, y dando la Bienvenida a un nuevo Dia.  
Aoshi, que permanecia sentado en la Cama, tomaba a pequeños sorbos una taza de Cafe, mientras observaba de vez en cuando el Rostro apacible de Misao. El medico la habia visitado hacia unas Horas y solo le pedia descanso y que tomara unos antidepresivos por unos pocos dias, despues de su Visita Misao tardo algo mas de una Hora en poder dormir, estaba bastante nerviosa y atacada, No podia parar de llorar. Aoshi le suministro algunas pastillas y pocos minutos despues durmio tranquilamente. Habia sido una dura Noche, pero Necesaria.  
Si todo eso No hubiera pasado... Misao seguiria viviendo engañada, ahora, despues de saber la Verdad quedaba la parte mas dificil, afrontarla y luchar contra Yahiko y Tsubame, era el momento ideal para dejarles claras muchas cosas.  
Aoshi dejo la taza de Cafe encima de la Mesa de noche y miro el Reloj. Eran casi las 7 de la mañana.  
No podia dejar a Misao en esa habitacion, mucho menos en su Estado y sola, lo mas logico seria llevarsela a su Apartamento, antes de que Yahiko regresara al Hotel. El problema seria Tsubame..., pero ya pensaria en ello mas adelante, tenia que recoger las Cosas mas necesarias de Misao y empacarlas rapidamente.  
Mientras guardaba algunos objetos intimos y prendas de Ropa llamo a Recepcion para pedir que tubieran su Coche preparado en la Entrada. Todo estaba listo, excepto Misao, le daba pena despertarla despues de la Mala noche que habia pasado, pero No habia otra Opcion.

- Misao.- Le susurro al oido durante algunos segundos, mientras Ella empezaba a despertar perezosamente.  
- Que pasa?.- Pregunto, abriendo los ojos Hinchados pesadamente.- Aoshi.  
- Te voy a llevar a mi Casa, antes de que venga Yahiko.- Le informo, cogiendola en Brazos.  
- Pero... se va a enfurecer.- Susurro aun adormilada.  
- Ese ya no es tu Problema, No mientras este Yo contigo.- La tranquilizo, mientras uno de los Botones entraba a recoger las Maletas.  
- Y que pasa con Tsubame?.- Misao cerro los ojos de nuevo y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Aoshi, hablando como en sueños, los efectos de las pastillas eran muy fuertes.- Que dira Ella cuando entre y me vea.  
- No tiene porque decir Nada, ademas... El apartamento esta a Mi Nombre.  
- Tengo Miedo...- Susurro antes de volver a quedar dormida, mientras una lagrima volvia a caer por su Mejilla.  
- Yo te protegere.- Aoshi le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigio al ascensor, seguido del Empleado con las Maletas.

Cruzaron la Recepcion a toda Prisa, llamando la atencion de mucha gente que se viraba a mirarles, curiosos por ver a un Hombre con una mujer dormida en brazos y corriendo hacia el exterior. Fuera les esperaba otro Empleado, guardando el Coche en la entrada. Abrio la puerta del Copiloto para que Aoshi pudiera dejar a Misao dentro de El y despues le dio las Llaves del Coche. Aoshi no dudo en sacar unos Billetes de su Bolsillo y entregarselo al Joven.

- Muchas gracias.- Dijo Aoshi poniendole los Billetes en la Mano.  
- Gracias a usted señor.- Dijo el Empleado asombrado, mirando el Fajo de billetes.- Cuando quiera otra cosa Busqueme.  
- Ahora que lo mencionas...- Aoshi saco un Boli del bolsillo de su Chaqueta y cogio un papel del Suelo.- Dale... este papel a Yahiko Miojin cuando Llegue al Hotel.  
- Como usted quiera.- El Joven empleado cogio el Papel y se lo metio en el Bolsillo del pantalon.

Aoshi se metio dentro del Coche y arranco, perdiendose entre el Trafico que no era muy denso a esas Horas.  
Mientras conducia pensaba en todo lo que le habia pasado en una Sola noche. Suspiro tranquilamente, podia conducir con Calma, no como horas antes cuando recibio la extraña llamada de Misao. La miro de reojo, Ella dormia placidamente con la cabeza apoyada en la Ventanilla, y con una mueca triste en su Rostro. Con cuidado y cogiendo el Volante con una mano, la atrajo hasta El y apoyo su Cabeza encima de su Hombro, asi estaria mas Comoda, y acerto, porque Misao se acomodo en su Hombro, sonriendo dulcemente. Esa sonrisa basto para alegrar a Aoshi, El estaba seguro de que seria capas de devolverle la Felicidad a Ella, ambos serian felices Juntos y lucharia por Ello. Busco con una de sus Manos la de Ella y la cogio fuertemente, mientras Conducia hacia su Apartamento.  
Al llegar al Garaje aparco y la volvio a coger en Brazos, ya llamaria a alguno de los Empleados del Edificio para que fuera a por sus Maletas.  
Subio en el Amplio ascensor lleno de Espejos y estubo todo el trayecto observandola dormir, parecia mas calmada y tranquila. Seguro por que Ella se sentia Protegida entre sus brazos.  
Al llegar a su Piso abrio la puerta con Dificultad, para que Misao no se le resbalara. Entro y cerro la puerta de una patada, iendo directamente hacia su Cama y dejandola echada en Ella. La tapo con algunas mantas y se inclino a darle un Beso en la frente. Debia descansar, ahora les quedaba una larga Lucha por delante. Fue hasta la Cocina y se puso otra taza de Cafe, logicamente no habia dormido en toda la Noche y el sueño se lo Comia. Mientras esperaba a que se calentara el Cafe miro hacia el Reloj de la Pared... las 7:30... Tsubame no tardaria en aparecer. Siempre que salia una Noche entera volvia por la Mañana temprano. Estaba seguro de que esa Mañana se llevaria una buena sorpresa al encontrarse a Misao durmiendo en la Cama..., pero No le importaba. Echaria a Tsubame de su Casa.  
Era hora de emprender todas las acciones legales contra Ella, su abogado llevaba algunos meses preparandolo todo, mientras reunian Pruebas para el Juez de la infidelidad de Tsubame. Ya no queria esperar mas, ahora si tenia por lo que Luchar, tenia que luchar por Misao y porque Ella superara aquella situacion tambien.  
El Sonido de la Cafetera le desperto de sus Pensamientos. Cogio una taza y se lo sirvio, mientras pensaba en el Siguiente paso a dar, tenia que pensar rapido, Tsubame No tardaria en llegar.

En el Hotel Templo de Tokyo Yahiko Miojin entraba por la Sala de recepcion con una enorme Sonrisa.  
Habia pasado una de las mejores Noches de su vida, lo Necesitaba, despues del gran disgusto que le habia dado Misao. Ahora tenia que pensar en la forma de enfrentarla, seguramente tenia muchas preguntas, pero ni se molestaria en responderlas, le estaba cansando su actitud y ya empezaba a ser un problema bastante grave. Supo desde un principio que No tenia que haberla traido a Japon con El, si no ahora estaria en USA tan contenta y sin sospechar nada, pero... claro, se lo habia prometido Meses antes, quien le iba a decir que Tsubame entraria de nuevo en su Vida, esta vez para aceptarle y estar con El?. Ahora Misao representaba una amenaza, un Problema... sobretodo porque la habia golpeado. Se acerco a Recepcion y Saludo al Recepcionista, que ya le habia caido bastante Bien.

- Buenos dias Sr. Miojin, veo que ha pasado una muy buena Noche.- Sonrio el Recepcionista amablemente.  
- No se equivoca.- Rio El.- Puede darme la Llave de mi Habitacion.  
- Si, por supuesto.- El Hombre se giro a buscarla en el Mueble.  
- Paso algo anoche en mi ausencia?.- Pregunto distraidamente Yahiko, mirando el Periodico de la mañana.  
El Recepcionista trago saliva trabajosamente.- Pues... Sr..., Paso mucho mas de lo que Imagina.  
- Que?.- Yahiko levanto la mirada del periodico, extrañado.  
- Sr Miojon.- Llamo una voz a su Espalda, Yahiko se viro y se encontro a uno de los Empleados.  
- Que quieres.  
- Me han dejado esto para usted.- El Joven alargo el brazo y le entrego una Nota de papel.  
- De quien si se puede saber?.- Yahiko miro el papel con una ceja levantada, bastante extrañado.  
- No me dijo Nombre.- Despues de eso el Empleado se retiro.  
- Disculpe Sr.- El Recepcionista llamo su atencion.- Tengo que informarle de algunos... Problemillas que surgieron anoche.  
- Que problemas?.- A esas alturas Yahiko se imaginaba que pasaba algo grave.  
- El Sr. Shinomori nos visito de Madrugada.- Informo el Hombre, mientras Yahiko abria sus ojos de par en par.  
- Pero no le dije que No queria que ese Hombre se encontrara con Mi Mujer!.- Grito El, haciendo que todos los de la Sala le miraran.  
- Lo se, pero insistio y El Gerente dejo que entrara en su Habitacion.  
- Y porque demonios iba a venir ese Hombre a mi Habitacion de madrugada?.- Yahiko intento relajarse, No entendia nada.  
- Oficialmente No puedo decirle nada, pero...- El Recepcionista se inclino para hablarle en Susurros.- Por lo visto Su Esposa sufrio un Coma Etilico y llamo al Sr. Shinomori, El medico del Hotel la atendio personalmente.  
- Sera estupida!.- Volvio a gritar, encolerizado.- Esa Mujer es una Completa idiota, Ahora mismo voy a verla, Se habra ido Shinomori, ne.  
- Tengo que decirle otra Cosa.- El Recepcionista empezo a sudar, Nervioso.- El Sr. Shinomori abandono el Hotel hara una Hora... con su Esposa.  
- Queee!.- Yahiko se quedo paralizado, era lo ultimo que esperaba que pasara.- No puede... estar diciendome la verdad.  
- Es cierto Sr.- El Recepcionista asintio.- Se la llevo en Brazos, Su mujer todabia estaba bajo los efectos de los medicamentos..., Estubo con Ella toda la Noche y decidio irse esta mañana, Se llevo tambien las Cosas de la Sra.  
- Mierda...- Dijo con rabia, dandole un golpe a la Mesa.- Todo No puede ir Peor.  
- Porque No lee esa Nota, Tengo entendido que se la dio Shinomori al Muchacho.- Curioseo el Recepcionista.  
Yahiko abrio su mano y miro el trozo de Papel arrugado, Lo habrio con cuidado y leyo atentamente.

" Misao se vendra conmigo a mi Apartamento, sera la ultima vez que la veas y que le pongas una sola mano encima. Puedes ir buscandote un Buen abogado porque la apoyare en todo y por cierto... Ya puedes ir haciendole hueco a Tsubame en tu Habitacion. Pronto te hara compañia Hijo de Puta.  
Atte. Shinomori Aoshi."

Yahiko estrujo el Pequeño papel entre su Mano, apretando los dientes y viendo como todos sus planes se venian abajo.  
Aoshi tenia a Misao consigo, sabia lo de sus maltratos y tambien sabia su Relacion con Tsubame. Las cosas se habian torcido mas de lo que pensaba.  
Lo unico que se le ocurrio en aquellos momentos fue una Cosa.  
Llamar corriendo a Tsubame y advertirle.

Ella se apoyo en uno de los Espejos del ascensor.  
Despues de aquella Noche estaba terriblemente Cansada. Lo unico que deseaba era darse un buen baño y echarse a dormir, para cuando lo hiciera Aoshi estaria despierto y le seria mas Comodo dormir Sola, ya No podia soportar estar cerca de El, No despues de saber lo que era dormir con Yahiko.  
Al oir el aviso de que habia llegado a su Planta resoplo y emprendio Camino hacia la Puerta.  
Mientras lo hacia buscaba dentro de su Bolso las llaves, y entonces su Movil empezo a Sonar escandalozamente. Miro el Numero.

- Yahiko?.- Leyo en la pantalla, algo extrañada, despues se llevo el Telefono a la oreja.- Que pasa amor.  
- Tsubame, tenia que llamarte urgentemente.  
- Es que ya me echas de menos?.- Rio Ella, continuando con la busqueda de sus Llaves.  
- Esto es serio, Todo se ha ido a la Mierda.  
- Que quieres decir con eso?.- Pregunto Tsubame, indiferente.  
- Aoshi estubo en el Hotel y se llevo a Misao, ahora estan en tu Casa.  
Tsubame paro de buscar, sorprendida.- Como, Perdona, repite porque No entiendo Nada.  
- Aoshi sabe lo Nuestro Tsubame, debio de contarselo a Misao porque ha ido a por Ella y se la ha llevado a tu Casa.  
- No puede ser.- Susurro Ella, alterada.- Pero.. Como.  
- Yo tampoco lo se, cuando he llegado al Hotel me han dicho que El estubo aqui y se llevo a Misao.  
- Imposible, ire a ver.- Sentencio Ella, incredula, y cerrando el Movil.

Al final encontro las Llaves y abrio la Puerta, confiada de que lo que Yahiko le decia No podia ser verdad.  
Cerro la puerta y se encontro algo que destacaba en el Salon. Un monton de Maletas, justo enfrente de Ella. Que significaba aquello?. Dejo las llaves encima de la Mesa de la Salita y Llamo a Aoshi, como si No pasara nada. Este llego a su encuentro, muy serio.

- Cielo, que son todas esas Maletas, te vas de viaje?.- Pregunto Ella, quitandose el Abrigo.  
- Por favor Tsubame, deja el Cinismo.- Dijo con sarcasmo, dejando otra maleta a su Lado.- Son Todas tuyas, te Largas.  
- Pero.. que estas diciendo, Esta es Mi Casa.- Rio Ella nerviosamente.  
- Lo era mientras fueras mi Esposa, pero... Sorpresa, ya No lo seras.- Ironizo El, caminando hacia el Cuarto-Ropero, seguido de Ella.  
- De que hablas Aoshi? Explicame esto porque No entiendo Nada!.- Tsubame ya se desesperaba, todos sus planes no daban resultado.  
- Nosotros hace tiempo que No somos matrimonio, No lo niegues Tsubame, Mas desde que te acuestas con Yahiko, Los papeles del Divorcio deben estar listos Ya.- Infomor El, mientras seguia metiendo Ropa dentro de una Maleta.  
- No puedes echarme de esta Casa!.- Tsubame opto por No seguir con la Farsa.  
- Ah no? Si mal No rcuerdo esta a Mi Nombre, ademas... Crees que te quedaras con Algo Mio, despues de serme Infiel?.- Rio Aoshi, tirandole a los Brazos la Maleta.  
- No tienes Pruebas!.- Grito desesperada.  
- Llevo meses coleccionandolas.

Aoshi empezo a meter los Zapatos de Ella dentro de una Bolsa, mientras Tsubame veia su Mundo derumbandose poco a poco. Desesperada, sin Ningun plan, corrio a la Habitacion, donde encontro a Misao durmiendo placidamente encima de Su cama. En un arranque de rabia corrio hasta Ella y la Cogio del Cabello, despertandola y tirandola de la Cama.

- Largate de Mi Casa Zorra!.- Grito Tsubame, fuera de si, llamando la atencion de Aoshi que no dudo en correr hacia alli.  
- Que demonios te crees que estas haciendo!.- Grito ahora Aoshi, empujando a Tsubame y levantando a Misao del Suelo, que miraba a todos lados sin saber que pasaba.  
- Parece que estamos igual No?.- Rio Tsubame, como Loca.- Seguramente me has sido infiel con esta Puta, verdad.  
- Respetala porque aqui la Unica puta eres Tu.- Amenazo Aoshi, dejando a Misao sentada en la Cama.  
- Es que me vas a pegar?.- Rio ironicamente Tsubame.- Me pegaras si le digo lo muy Puta que es.  
Aoshi solto una carcajada sarcastica.- Yo No soy como el Cabron con el que te acuestas, No pego a las Mujeres.  
- De que demonios hablas!.- Pregunto, extrañada.  
- Es que No lo sabes?.- Le pregunto Aoshi.- No sabes lo que le hacia Yahiko a Misao para estar contigo.  
- Esa idiota No lo dejaba en paz ni a sol Ni a sombra.- Dijo acusatoriamente Tsubame, señalando a Misao, que se encontraba cabisbaja.  
- Eso es lo que te decia?.- Aoshi suspiro.- Espero que No te haga lo mismo a Ti, Largate de una Vez.  
- De aqui No me muevo Aoshi!.- Grito Tsubame.- No hasta que me digas, que cuentos te ha metido esa Zorra de Yahiko.  
- Cuentos? Te parece cuento Esto?.- Le grito ahora Aoshi, mientras se agachaba al lado de Misao y le levantaba el Rostro con cuidado, enseñando los Moratones de los Golpes que le dio Yahiko.- Crees que estos Golpes son cuento.  
Tsubame se quedo algunos instantes callada, pero despues fruncio el ceño.- Eso es un invento de esta Zorra, para quedarse con el Dinero de Yahiko.  
Aoshi la miro con Rabia e impotencia, se levanto y se puso a su frente.- Largate de aqui, No tengo que aguantar las barbaridades que dices... y menos Misao.  
- Yahiko seria incapaz de pegarle a una Mujer!.- Intento defenderle.  
- Eso ya lo veremos en el Juicio.- Aoshi la empujo fuera de la Habitacion.- Coge tus cosas y largate, o llamare a la Policia.

Al final Tsubame acabo cogiendo algunas de sus Maletas y largandose, No sin antes romper algunas cosas y lanzar gritos a diestra y siniestra. Cuando Aoshi oyo la puerta cerrarse respiro tranquilo, aunque lo primero que le vino a la Mente fue ir a comprar otra cerradura el Lunes a primera hora, No queria llevarse sorpresas de ningun Tipo. Recogio los Objetos que habia tirado Tsubame y algo mas tranquilo fue hasta la Habitacion a ver a Misao, tenia que estar Nerviosa despues del Numerito que le habia montado Tsubame.  
Ella se encontraba sentada en el mismo sitio, callada y con la mirada perdida en un punto en el suelo.  
Se sento a su Lado y la abrazo tiernamente, dandole un beso en el cabello. Misao tardo un poco mas en responder al abrazo, se sentia miserable, sobretodo despues de oir los desprecios de la Mujer que habia elegido Yahiko. Despues de abrazarle No tardo en hundir su Rostro en el pecho de Aoshi y llorar, llorar amargamente, No se sentia con fuerzas, necesitaba un apoyo, y El se lo brindaba.

- Tranquila, Yo estoy contigo si, No creas nada de lo que dice esa Puta.- Le susurraba Aoshi al oido, tiernamente.  
- Me siento tan Sola..., que sera de Mi ahora?.- Se preguntaba Ella, entre llantos.  
- No estas Sola, me tienes a Mi Misao, Te dije que te protegeria.- Aoshi le levanto el menton.- Deja que te cuide.  
- Aoshi... No me lo merezco.- Dijo entre susurros Ella.  
- Calla, Si te lo mereces.- Sonrio El.- Te mereces que alguien te quiera, y Yo... estoy dispuesto a Ello, Misao... te habras dado cuenta de que siento Cosas por Ti.  
Misao agacho la mirada unos segundos, sonrojada.- Yo tambien senti cosas por Ti..., pero tenia miedo.  
- No debes temerme, No debes temer el encontrar un Nuevo amor, No todos seran como Yahiko.- Aoshi le acaricio las mejillas dulcemnte.- Dejame demostrartelo.  
- No tenia miedo de Ti, Aoshi.- Misao volvio a levantar la Mirada.- Sino de Yahiko.  
- El ya No puede hacerte daño, Yo te protejo.- Aoshi acerco el Rostro de Ella al suyo y estubieron mirandose unos Instantes antes de fundirse en un dulce beso.

Misao se entrego enteramente a ese Beso, no queria reprimir mas esas Cosas que sentia por Aoshi, ese deseo de tenerle cerca, ese calido sentimiento que notaba dentro de si cuando El la estrechaba entre sus brazos como en esos Momentos... hacia mucho tiempo que No se sentia tan querida por nadie, y lo necesitaba. Rodeo el cuello de Aoshi con sus brazos y profundizo el Beso, sorprendiendo a Aoshi que No pensaba que Ella respondieran con tanta pasion tan Recientes los hechos. Pero lo hacia, y con ese beso notaba que los sentimientos de Ella eran como los suyos, sinceros, intensos... Poco a poco acabaron echados en la Cama, acariciandose y besandose, no con otro fin si no el de dejar claros sus sentimientos. Aoshi se separo de Ella lentamente con una sonrisa, y comprobo que ella tambien sonreia. Le dedico otro fugaz beso en los labios y la estrecho mas entre sus Brazos.

- Si quieres descansa un poco mas, iremos mas tarde al medico para que nos de un parte de tus heridas y despues ir a poner la denuncia de malos tratos.- Le dijo, con un poco de pesar por romper el momento, pero era algo que debian hacer.  
- No se Aoshi...- Ella parecia insegura.  
- No te preocupes, dejalo todo en mis manos.- La beso en la frente.- Despues de hacer eso te recompenzare, se que es duro para Ti.  
- Me recompenzaras?.- Ella levanto la mirada, curiosa.- Y como.  
- Mmmm... que te parece que vayamos a cenar?.- Propuso El, con una sonrisa.  
- No estoy de animos.- Contesto Misao, apoyandose en el pecho de El.- Quedemonos aqui.  
- Lo mejor es que te distraigas un poco, que dejes de mortificarte pensando en este asunto.  
- Aqui contigo estoy Bien.- Sonrio Ella, dandole un timido beso en los Labios.- Hoy quiero estar a solas contigo..., No quiero hacer otra Cosa.  
- De acuerdo.- Aoshi le respondio a la Sonrisa, y volvio a besarla, primero con ternura, mas tarde con Pasion.

Mas tarde irian al Hospital a que un Medico les hiciera un Informe de los moratones de Misao y tener pruebas para el Juez de los maltratos cometidos por Yahiko, algo que la ayudaria mucho a lo hora de la Separacion. Pero de momento solo tenian cabeza el uno para el otro, Necesitaban dejar claro su Amor al otro y comprender que ya No estarian solos mas, pero tambien que una gran lucha se les venia encima y tenian que afrontarlo juntos.

**nOTAS DE LA aUTORA:**

Pensaba acerlo mas largo pero es casi la 1 de la mañana y m duelen los ojos jajajaja pero ya saben k prometi k el 7 seria mejor y lo prometido es deuda jajaja gracias a todos los k leen este Fic y muxos besos.

**Milla**: Te agradzco muxo tu Opinion y no importa k no m ayas djado review, m alegro d k ayas tenido un uekito pa dejarme uno y acerme saber k tengo tu apoyo, muxas gracias jajaja, en cuanto a Misao y Aoshi ya ves k mpiezan a ntenderse jajaja tndran un final feliz te lo aseguro. Besitos!.

**Gabyhyatt:** Si, verdad, No se como e podido acerlo asi, me caia bien O.o jajajaja, weno gracias x el Review k nunca falla jajaja Muxos besos!.

**Alexandra Shinomori**: Si, no vale la pena malgastar energias en alguien como El, ne, y trankila que Aoshi se encargara d k la pobre Missy no vuelva a tner moratones en su cara x culpa d yahiko jeje, Muxas gracias x tu apoyo y spero k ste capi te alegre mas k el anterior. Besos.

**Bizcochia U-u**: jajajaja trankila k si algo kda claro es k esos dos no saldran bien parados en el juicio de las separaciones jajajaja, no se lo merecen, no serian tan mala como para acer k se llevaran algo. Siempre agradzco tus comntarios amiga y ya ablaremos x el Msn, xaitooo.

**Giuliana**: Stoy de acuerdo contigo, si viera algo de Aoshi y Kaoru vomitaria jajajajaj Aki tienes la actualizacion aunk ya te e avisao x el Msn ne? jajaja y con nuevas istorias spero k ayas visto Ill fight by you, la baje ace unos dias y ya voy x el 2º capitulo, spero k te guste tmb. Muxos besos y disfruta d este nuevo capitulo.

**HADA**: Creo k toda la inspiracion m vino junta jajajaja yo tmb e acabado odiandolos, y eso k me caian bien -.- jajajaja weno, k se le va a acer, alguien tenia k ser el malo ne, x lo menos aora empezara todo lo de la separacion y eso, pa k la pobre misao tnga un poco de dscanso y dosis de amor de aoshi jajajaja, k le ace falta dspues d tremend sposo k le toco, y el gerente, pues les acia falta una ayudita en esa situacion, no se las iba a negar jajaja Besos amiga y disfruta d ste capitulo.


	7. Final

Holaaa!  
Me e tardado lo se -.- pero tngo mis razones. tambien se ke deberia haber actualizado sta historia antes xk la tengo un poco dejada atras, pero tambien es una historia k me ha costado lo suyo escribir, aunk despues me sorprende mi propia inspiracion. Lo prometido es deuda y despues de muxo sufrimiento aki tienen el ultimo capitulo de este Fic, solo les digo que Misao y Aoshi tndran su compensacion por estos 6 capitulos anteriores tan malos k an tenido jajajajaja. Muchas gracias a todos los k an seguido mi Fic, se lo agradezco, abajo contstare Rev., pero tambien gracias a los lectores k no an dejado Review. Los kiero a todos jajaja. Besos.  
**P.D.:** RK no es mio, esto es un A/M, en un Au y tal y cual... 

**CAPITULO 7: Calma despues de la Tormenta**.

Misao se encontraba sentada encima de una Camilla del Hospital, mientras Aoshi la ayudaba a vestirse despues del reconocimiento Medico al que habia sido sometida. Era lunes por la mañana y despues de comprar la Nueva cerradura para el Atico de Aoshi habian decidido ir a por el Parte Medico para presentarlo en la Comisaria de policia como prueba un poco mas tarde. El Doctor, un anciano de cabellos canentos con sonrisa burlona y ojos vivacez, que siempre habia sido el Medico de cabecera de Aoshi, escribia con intensidad en un papel medico certificado, mientras miraba a Misao y despues a la Nada una y otra vez, acordandose de cada una de las magulladuras que tenia la Muchacha.  
Aoshi acabo por ayudarla a ponerse la Chaqueta, despues le dio la vuelta para que le mirara a los Ojos. Ella habia estado bastante sombria desde que habian entrado en el Hospital. Le cogio el menton con cuidado y Le dedico una timida sonrisa, intentando consolarla.  
Misao acabo respondiendole, tambien timidamente. No necesitaban hablarse para entenderse, con solo mirarse a los Ojos sabian cada uno de sus sentimientos. Aoshi la abrazo, Ella le correspondio... y como era normal Ya en Ellos se olvidaron de donde estaban por completo, hasta que un carraspeo les desperto de sus pensamientos.  
El Doctor Okina permanecia todabia sentado tras su escritorio, con los papeles ya preparados entre sus Manos.  
Aoshi y Misao se sentaron en las sillas de pacientes y esperaron a que el Anciano Doctor procediera con su veredicto.

- Ya he terminado de plasmar mi parte medico sobre... el estado de salud de la Muchacha.- Informo, entregandoselo a Aoshi.  
- Muchas gracias Okina, sabia que tenia que acudir a Ti.- Agradecio Aoshi, mientras estrechaban sus manos.  
- A quien si No?.- Rio El anciano.- Mas en un asunto tan delicado como este.  
- De verdad te lo agradezco, se que eres un Medico de confianza.  
- Bueno, de todas formas si este certificado es para una denuncia te aconsejo que tambien pidas una prueba... psicologica, ayudara en el Caso.- Añadio Okina, mirando a Misao, que se mantenia con la vista clavada en el Suelo.- Si la Joven quiere.  
- Eso ya lo hablaremos mas tarde, iremos ahora a comisaria, cuanto antes mejor.- Aoshi se levanto de su Silla, al mismo tiempo que Misao.  
- Sera lo mejor.- Sonrio Okina, levantandose tambien y acompañandoles a la Puerta.- Espero que nos veamos pronto Aoshi.

Misao salio al pasillo y Aoshi se quedo un poco mas hablando con su Viejo amigo.

- Siento que haya salido tan mal tu matrimonio con Tsubame.- Se lamento el Anciano Doctor.- Y lo que le ha pasado a esa Pobre.  
- Misao se pondra mejor, para eso me tiene a Mi.- Sonrio Aoshi.- Y de lo de Tsubame..., Yo tampoco pense que las cosas acabarian asi, pero... asi es la vida.  
- Animos, espero que con Misao las cosas sean mejores.- Okina le dio una palmadita en la espalda.- Necesita mucho cariño.  
- Lo se, Muchas gracias Amigo.- Se dieron un abrazo amistoso y Aoshi fue a dar con Misao.

Salieron del edificio en completo Silencio hasta que llegaron al Coche. Aoshi comprendia perfectamente que Misao se sintiera incomoda, sobretodo ese largo Dia. Todabia tenian que visitar la Comisaria y Almorzarian con su Abogado. Lo que les venia ahora seria una larga Lucha, pero tenia esperanzas de que todo acabaria Bien, y Misao y El podrian tomarse un descanso y olvidarse de Todo. Solo concentrarse en Ellos dos.  
En la comisaria Aoshi habia pedido cita con el Teniente Saito, afortunadamente gracias a que su Familia habia tenido mucho peso Aoshi tenia muchos contactos en la Ciudad y Saito Hajime habia hecho el Servicio militar con su Padre de Jovenes. Aprovecharia cualquier Ventaja para hacer que las Cosas fueran mas rapidas y Ninguno de los dos sufrieran mas con todo aquello.  
Saito les esperaba en su despacho con todos los papeles listo. Si No fuera porque era un favor que le pedia el Hijo de Shinomori no se encargaria de una simple denuncia, pero ademas parecia bastante delicada.  
La pareja aparecio puntual a la Cita. Se levanto de su asiento y estrecho la mano con Aoshi, todo muy cordial. La joven se limito a darle una inclinacion de cabeza y sentarse junto a Aoshi, procurando evitar mirar a Saito a los ojos lo menos posible.

- Bueno... de que se trata la denuncia Shinomori?.- Pregunto, empezando a sacar algunos papeles y tecleando en el ordenador a su lado.  
- Una denuncia de malos tratos.- Sentencio Aoshi, llamando la atencion de Saito.  
- Malos tratos?.- Pregunto alzando una Ceja.  
- Si, una denuncia hacia Yahiko Mioijin, aqui tenemos un parte medico con las pruebas suficientes.- Aoshi le extendio una copia del parte medico.  
- De acuerdo lo revizare...- Saito cogio la copia y la archivo.- Bueno srta. supongo que usted es la afectada, me equivoco.  
- No sr.- Respondio Misao.  
- Bien, me quiere contar todas las veces que ese Hombre la maltrato, Es su Novio o marido?.- Empezo a preguntar el teniente, mientras tecleaba mas rapido.  
- Marido.- Respondio Ella, acongojada.  
- Pero esta tarde presentaremos la solicitud de Divorcio.- Completo Aoshi, cogiendo una mano de Misao.  
- Entiendo..., Puede empezar Srta.  
- Makimachi Misao.- Misao trago saliva.- Pues todo empezo hace...

Misao le conto al teniente Saito toda la historia del hundimiento de su Matrimonio. Hasta llegar a la parte que querian denunciar, los momentos en los que Yahiko se atrevio a maltratarla. La denuncia estubo hecha en menos de media hora y Saito les facilito una Copia que ayudaria a la hora del Juicio. Todo fue muy rapido, pero contar todo aquello resulto muy duro para Misao, que no pudo evitar acabar Llorando abiertamente. Aoshi le dio las gracias a Saito y despues penso que seria mejor salir de alli lo antes posible. Todabia tenian el Almuerzo con el Abogado, algo imprescindible. Aoshi pondria su Abogado a disposicion de Misao, ya que Ella al estar en un Pais que No era el suyo No tenia medios para defenderse.

El almuerzo con el Abogado fue como la Seda.  
Aoshi se encargo de hablar y dejar que Misao cogiera un poco de aire del duro dia que habian tenido. Su abogado le informo que ya habia presentado la demanda de divorcio contra Tsubame y que solo quedaba que el Abogado de Ella informara si estaba dispuesta a hacer un acuerdo con Aoshi y le declararia la Guerra. Aoshi no sabia que esperarse de Ella, desde luego no era la misma mujer con la que se habia casado, pero realmente le daba igual. Su abogado habia recopilado bastantes pruebas de su infidelidad y el Caso estaba ganado de antemano, si Tsubame era lista intentaria llegar a un acuerdo pacifico con Aoshi sobre el reparto de los Bienes conyugales. Y el Caso de Misao seria aun mas facil de ganar, con las Pruebas que tenian contra Yahiko y sus malos tratos podria quedarse con todos sus Bienes sin Problemas, pero curiosamente Misao no quizo nada, solo queria el Divorcio. Aoshi no intento convencerla de lo contrario, si Ella no queria nada de Yahiko lo entendia perfectamente, aunque pudiera tenerlo todo. Misao alego que no necesitaba mas cosas y menos las de El, tenian varias cuentas propias y alguna propiedad a su Nombre en America, que los mas seguro venderia alguna.

Como no era de extrañar estos casos duraron su Tiempo. Tiempo que Misao aprovecho para viajar a Nueva York con Aoshi, ha arreglar algunas cosas, las mudanzas ya que ambos venderian el Atico de Aoshi y comprarian lo mas seguro algun otro en una mejor Zona. Tambien aprovecharon para visitar a los Padre de Misao y contarles todo lo que habia pasado. Misao se sintio feliz cuando pudo estar con sus Padres, los hecho mucho de menos, y Su Padre al enterarse de los maltratos que habia sufrido su Hija no dudo dos intantes en querer coger un avion a Tokyo, donde aun se encontraba Yahiko, para darle su merecido.  
Afortunadamente entre Misao y la Sra. Makimachi consiguieron calmar las ansias asesinas del Hombre.  
Se encontraban los cuatros cenando la ultima Noche que se quedarian Misao y Aoshi en Nueva York, ya que partirian a Tokyo para saber la sentencia del Caso de Misao, ya que el de Aoshi habia sido mucho mas Facil. Tsubame habia accedido a hacer un trato con Aoshi, quedandose Ella con las cosas que estubieran a su Nombre. Todo habia acabado bastante bien, dentro de lo que cabia, aunque en la Vista sobre el Caso de Misao Tsubame acompaño a Yahiko y supieron tiempo despues que Ella le habia dejado al enterarse que todos los maltratos habian sido de verdad.  
Misao habia ido a la cocina con su Madre para fregar la Losa y servir algunas Copas de licor para bajar la Cena, mientras que Aoshi y el Padre de Misao salieron al balcon, que tenia unas preciosas a Manhathan.

- La cena estaba deliciosa, Su esposa es una gran Cocinera.- Alago Aoshi, intentando empezar una conversacion.  
- Lo se, Ella y Misao no paraban de Cocinar cuando Ella era una Niña, hacian unos postres deliciosos.- Sonrio El sr. Makimachi, mirando a la Nada.  
- He tenido la suerte de probar los que hace Misao.- Añadio Aoshi, El sr. Makimachi le miro de repente.  
- Mas te vale que tengas cuidado con mi Niña.- Dijo tranquilamente, aunque en tono de amenaza.- Como me entere que Misao sufre por tu Culpa, mueres.  
Aoshi decidio tomarse eso por la ira acumulada que tenia el Hombre contra Yahiko.- No se preocupe, quiero con toda mi alma a su Hija.  
- Eso tambien me dijo el Otro cabron.- Gruño, volviendo su mirada al frente.  
- Seria incapaz de ponerle una sola mano encima, creame Sr. makimachi.- Dijo sinceramente Aoshi.

A Aoshi le costo bastante poder ganarse la confianza del Padre de Misao.  
Al volver a Tokyo se encontraron con que el Juicio habia sido aplazado algunas semanas mas. Aoshi penso que seria una buena oportunidad para empezar a forjar su Nueva vida junto a Misao. Pusieron el atico en venta y empezaron a buscar un Nuevo Atico, en una mejor Zona, algo mas tranquila y menos empresarial. Misao decidio retomar su Vida donde la habia dejado y empezaria a estudiar de Nuevo, todabia era Joven, tenia la vida por delante y retomaria los estudios donde los habia dejado por Yahiko, buscaria plaza en el Proximo curso en la Universidad de Tokyo, ya que ha esas alturas no podria incribirse ese año. Aoshi le dio todo su apoyo incondicionalmente, deseaba verla feliz y entretenida, retomar sus estudios era lo mejor que podia hacer.  
Encontraron un buen Piso justo a Tiempo para la sentencia del Juicio de Misao.  
Aoshi recibio una llamada de su Abogado una mañana, mientras desempaquetaban las cajas de la Mudanza en su nuevo Hogar. Dandole a Misao una falsa escuza salio corriendo al encuentro de su Abogado y Ella se quedo terminando de arreglar la Nueva casa.  
Despues de acabar de arreglar la Sala decidio tomarse un descanso, las mudanzas eran agotadoras y se habia pegado toda la Mañana decorando solo aquella habitacion. Habian tenido bastante suerte con el Atico, tenia 3 habitacion, dos cuartos de baño, Cocina y Salon, algo imposible de encontrar en el Centro de Tokyo. Se desplomo sobre el Sofa y se quedo mirando su trabajo, estaba orgullosa, le habia quedado bastante bien y solo deseaba que Aoshi llegara para que viera en que habia convertido aquella Sala vacia. Se levanto pesadamente y fue hasta la Cocina donde se puso un vaso de agua fria, estaba sofocada, normal en aquella estacion del año, era Junio y el calor empezaba a volverse insoportable. Escucho cerrarse la puerta de la Entrada y poco despues se encontro a Aoshi apoyado en la Puerta de la Cocina mirandola con su Preciosa sonrisa. Ella tambien le sonrio, dejo el vaso en el fregadero y se acerco a El para darle un Beso de bienvenida. Aoshi mantenia en su Rostro esa sonrisa que empezaba a parecerle rara a Ella. No decia nada y no dejaba de mirarla.

- Porque me miras asi?.- Pregunto Ella, sonriendo.  
- Te tengo una sorpresa.- Informo, tomandola de la cintura y apretandola contra El.- Esta Noche nos vamos a cenar, tenemos algo que celebrar.  
- Asi? Y que es eso que tenemos que celebrar?.- Ella le rodeo el cuello y rio siguiendole el Juego.  
- Pues... la actual solteria de cierta personita que tengo en mis Brazos.- Explico El, mientras se inclinaba y la Besaba.  
Misao correspondio al beso algo desconcertada, cuando se separaron le miro sorprendida.- Que quieres decir con eso.  
- Que ya No estas casada con Yahiko Miojin y eres toda Mia.- Aquellas palabras supusieron un alivio para Misao.  
- Que dices!.- Grito emocionada.  
- El abogado acaba de decirmelo, queria darte esa sorpresa.- La abrazo con mas fuerza.- Ahora podemos empezar nuestra Vida sin obstaculos.  
- Aoshi...- Ella le miro tristemente.- Yo... No estoy preparada para casarme todabia.  
- Lo se Lo se.- Rio El.- Tranquila, cuando tu quieras Nos casaremos, mientras tanto... podemos poner en orden nuestras vidas.  
- Si, eso si me parece buena idea.- Susurro Misao, mientras volvian a besarse tiernamente.  
- Y tambien podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones y desconectar de esta ciudad por unos dias.- Ofrecio Aoshi, sorprendiendo aun mas a Misao.  
- Pero no decias que No te daban vacaciones este año?.- Le pregunto.  
- Sorpresa, si me las dan.- Rio Aoshi.- No es dificil convencer a Mi Jefe, creo que podran estar sin Mi una semanita o dos.  
- No estaras engañandome verdad, Aoshi sabes que me hace ilucion poder irnos de viaje.- Hizo pucheros Misao, Aoshi la cogio en brazos de repente.  
- No te miento, tonta.- Bromeo.- Ahora nos vamos a almorzar a algun lado, me muero de hambre.  
- Pero no ves las fachas en las que estoy, Estoy llena de polvo.- Rio Misao, sacudiendose la Ropa mientras Aoshi la llevaba a la habitacion.  
- Y que me sugieres entonces?.- Pregunto, poniendola en el Suelo, dentro de la Habitacion principal solo estaba el Colchon de la Cama.  
- Podemos quedarnos aqui e ir a Cenar como sugeriste antes.- Ella sonrio picaramente, sentandose sobre el Futon.- Aqui podemos hacer muchas Cosas hasta entonces.  
- Tal y como lo expones, me gusta mas tu Idea.- Aoshi se mordio el Labio inferior y se inclino sobre Misao, besandola y echandola sobre el Colchon.

Ella quedo recostada en el Colchon, mientras Aoshi se ponia encima y la Besaba dulcemente, pasando sus manos entre sus Ropas, acariciando la Piel. Misao pronto fue contagiada por aquellas ansias de El y paso sus manos por debajo de su Camisa, acariciando aquel cuerpo que le encantaba. Desde la primera vez que lo habian hecho juntos habia quedado prendada de ese cuerpo perfecto, y de lo buen amante que era Aoshi, jamas habia experimentado emociones parecidas con otro Hombre. Aoshi era dulce, tierno... disfrutaba de cada instante, saboreaba el Cuerpo de Misao con tranquilidad, sin Prisas, degustandolo en todo su explendor, hasta saciarse de El. No podia evitar sentirse ansioso por recorrer cada centimetro de la delgada figura de su Misao, con sus manos, con su Boca..., ese cuerpo que conocia como la Palma de su Mano. Misao quedaba tan nublada por la Pasion que ni cuenta se daba cuando Aoshi le empezaba a quitar la Ropa, y tampoco cuando Ella contagiada de la Pasion tambien se la quitaba a El. En un giro rapido los poderes cambiaron y Misao quedo encima, ahora le tocaba su turno de recorrer el cuerpo de Aoshi con su Boca. Bajando desde sus labios, cuello, pecho y abdominales. Mientras Aoshi sentia como un intenso calor empezaba a dominar su cuerpo, No podria aguantar mucho mas sin hacerla Suya, su cuerpo ya la reclamaba. Cuando Misao estaba peligrosamente cerca del Borde su ropa interior no aguanto mas, la cogio de la cintura dandole la vuelta y de paso quitandose la molesta ropa interior que ya empezaba a hacerle daño y colocando todo el peso de su cuerpo entre los Muslos de Misao. Antes de llegar al Orgasmo pasaron algunos minutos de embestidas suaves e intensas alternativamente, que sacaron mil gemidos de la pareja, hasta que sus cuerpos convulcionaron al mismo tiempo y Aoshi cayo al lado de Misao. Despues de recuperar la respiracion Ella se apoyo en su Pecho y le miro largo rato, con una enorme sonrisa en el Rostro. Aoshi la miro y la estrecho contra El. Por fin tenian paz.

- Nos ha costado mucho Misao..., pero todo a acabado por fin.- Suspiro Aoshi, cerrando los Ojos.  
- Si ha acabado..., pero ahora empieza lo mejor No crees?.- Respondio Ella, dandole un tierno Beso en la Mejilla.  
- Si.- El sonrio aun con los ojos cerrados.- Lo mejor.  
- Te quiero Aoshi Shinomori.- Le susurro al oido, haciendo que Aoshi abriera los Ojos y la mirara.- Te lo habia dicho alguna vez.  
- Despues de las 12 del mediodia No.- Bromeo El, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.- Yo tambien te quiero.  
- No te dejes dormir Aoshi.- Resoplo Ella, haciendo que El empezara a Reirse.  
- Crees que seria capas de dormir teniendo una belleza como Tu desnuda a mi lado?.- Rio El.  
- Pervertido.- Gruño en broma Ella.- Si te conviene no lo haras, tenemos que darnos una ducha Ne.  
Aoshi la miro a los ojos, Misao tenia un brillo lleno de pasion en Ellos.- Pervertida.  
Misao no pudo evitar echarse a reir.- Tal para cual No, Bueno... si no quieres ire Yo sola.  
- De eso nada!.- Grito, mientras Misao se levantaba del Colchon.

De un salto se levanto del Sillon y cogio a Misao en brazos llevandola a la Bañera extra-grande que tenian en uno de los Baños que sin duda estrenarian ese Dia.  
Les esperaba un Dia emocionante, lleno de demostraciones de amor. Por fin podrian empezar una nueva vida juntos, podrian darse lo que tanto necesitaban. Ya nada les impedia amarse libremente. A su frente les esperaba una Vida de buenos y malos momentos, pero JUNTOS.

**FIN.**

**nOTAS DE LA aUTORA:**

Weno... Finito.  
No me gustas los finales asi de apresurados y menos... tan felices jajaja pero weno, asi se kedo, se lo merecian, ne?. Tampoco pense que quedara muy bien un Lemon fuerte en este ultimo capitulo, asi que lo hize mas o menos suave, romantico, aunque tampoco tenia mucha inspiracion para lemons jajaja, lo reconozco. Solo queda esperar sus opiniones, gracias de nuevo a todos los k an seguido este Fic, pronto publicare un nuevo Fic en k toy trabajando. Besos!.

**Giuliana**: Muchas gracias x tu apoyo amiga, No importa k no hayas podido ver las otras istorias, cuando kieras si sigues keriendo verlas m dices y te paso los borradores o algo, espero k te guste este capitulo y k me des tu opinion. Muchos besos.

**Minue:** hello amiga, las personas como Tsubame parecen no rendirse y te puedo asegurar k existen jajaja, pero al fnal demostros tener cabeza y dejo al Yahiko, tngo ganas de hablar contigo, spero k disfrutes de ste capitulo Final. Cuidate amiga.

**Gabyhyatt:** Con toda slas pruebas k tenian en contra d esos el Juicio estaba ganado desde el principio jajajaj gracias x tu apoyo. BeSOS.

**Shezaei-neko: **Gracias x tu Review, abras visto k salieron victoriosos jajaja faltaba menos. Weno... suponte k si hubiera pedido el divorcio desde un principio la historia no hubiera tenido gracia no? jajajaja, habia k poner las cosas interesantes, Si lei tu Fic y me gusto muxo, siento no aber podido dejarte Review, mi Computadora esta loca jajaja, de milagro funciona, pero te digo ya pa k lo sepas jajaja, Un fuerte abrazo amiga.

**HADA:** actualize lo antes k pude amiga jajaja, weno la verda es k los ize bien malos, pero alguien tenia k acer el papel jajaja y no se, me parecio original ne, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, valoro muxo tu opinion amiga, Muxos besos y disfruta de este Final. Spero tu opinion sobre El.


End file.
